Twilightville
by VampySlayerBiteMeIfuDare
Summary: What would you do if you wished you could be Bella Swan then suddenly after reading Twilight one evening you find yourself waking up in her shoe's? Sort of like the movie Pleasantville.Bad summary.Bella/OC Edward. Possible Lemons.review please update soon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters that all belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I am not going to remember to put up this disclaimer every time so I hope this will do.

Summary: What would you do if you wished you could know what it was like to be Bella Swan then suddenly after reading Twilight you found yourself waking up in her world? Sort of like the movie Pleasantville meets never ending story. Bad summary, but give it a chance its different I know.

I wasn't exactly your typical twenty three year old female sure I didn't have the classic beauty, but I wasn't exactly ugly either, I guess. Just plain and ordinary unless I decided to be bold and put some makeup on and wear more feminine clothing, but I usually tried to stay away from that. I wasn't precisely the skinny girl with bleach blonde hair, blue eyes and beautifully flawless tanned skin. I was average in build a little on the voluptuous side, my hair was a dirty blonde and my eyes were a dull green. My name was Megan and no I didn't like it, but it was my name nonetheless. I wasn't a very graceful person, but my clumsiness had subsided some over the years, which was a good thing when it came to my line of work. I was working a nine to five job basically running errands for a bigwig getting his coffee, picking up clothes from the dry cleaner, and even taking his mistress shopping. Whenever he asked me to do something I did it no questions asked. I was basically my bosses bitch and I relished the time I had off because this life lead little to the imagination and sometimes I just needed to escape.

When I was younger all through out high school really I was a very insecure, shy, awkward girl. I never went out to the parties to get drunk and wake up next to half the football team and I never got the guy like Sam did in pretty and pink. Instead I was the girl whose face was always in a book and who walked with her eyes cast down to the floor. The only guy I'd ever seem to get or should I say attract was the gothic boy with the black lipstick and painted up face. I wasn't exactly a nerd and I wasn't exactly rock chick, I just was and at the time that seemed to fit for me. I soon realized after graduating from High school that I didn't want to be the same boring virginal Megan and I decided to go out and explore. Unfortunately I explored the bar scene and became best friends with Vodka, Rum, and Gin. You see when I was hanging with them I did some pretty retarded things like experimenting with sex….. yes sex…. I was no longer Miss virgin Megan and after a couple two night stands I realized that maybe I should stop drinking and start picking up the pieces in my life.

So after two years of bullshit I realized I had to stop slacking off in College and get a degree. But as soon as I graduated with a degree in business I found there were no job prospects and I'd be forced into taking this job offer to basically become some rich pricks bitch. Well it could be worse he could ask me to wear more revealing clothing to accentuate my full size breast or make me parade myself in high heals. Oh wait that was on the memo I got last week apparently I didn't go unnoticed when it came to my vapidly shallow boss. I was use to it from other guys I came around when I'd dare to wear a shirt a little form fitting they couldn't keep their eyes on mine instead they would linger down and be hypnotized. Just because I wasn't actually flat chested doesn't mean that I wanted to feel the burn of every guys eyes on me when I was talking to them. So I opted to where less revealing clingy clothing and never did I ever wear heels because one I couldn't stand in them let alone walk and two I didn't want the opposite sex attention. Needless to say my boss wasn't too happy with my blatant attempt at ignoring his suggestions and sent me on a one week none paid vacation. I was almost enraged until I realized that I would finally have some time to myself for once so I could catch up on sleep and read or reread some of my favorite books.

It was times like these that I hated being single as I started to reread my new favorite book in my now favorite series Twilight by author Stephanie Meyer. I found myself identifying with her main character Bella Swan and I almost wished I was her. In high school I practically was the only difference was my bad habit of cursing, sarcasm, looks, and feminism. Other then that I fit her personality traits to a tee with my clumsiness, maturity, insecurities, shyness, and my social awkwardness. Although I never felt particularly bad for Bella Swan throughout the series I mean sure she had burdens to bear when it came to her love life, but she got to have Edward Cullen in the end. I mean falling in love with a vampire who could crush you with his touch and wanted to suck your blood dry wasn't exactly what dreams were made of, but she had someone who loved her and would die….again for her. I never had an Edward Cullen to pick me up when I was down or to catch me when I fell instead I had my books and the main characters lives to live through. Pathetic I know, but tonight was definitely going to be a Twilight night and for the third time this week I picked up the book and begin to read. It was moments like these that I found myself wishing I could know what it was like to be Edward Cullen's Bella. As I read I noticed it was getting kind of late so I knew I wouldn't be getting too far into the book without dosing off and I was at the part where Edward was finally about to talk to Bella for the first time in biology. I must have dosed off because I didn't get much further then that instead something extraordinary happened.

I was awakened to a stir beside me and I drowsily looked up to see what all the commotion was. A few young boys seemed to be bickering over something unintelligible and I was now sitting face to face with one of the boys. He had blonde hair and blue eyes he was definitely a teenager with baby cute features and for some reason he was addressing me as Bella. Apparently I was in the twilight zone because I was actually responding to him and not entirely freaked out by this strange situation. I must be dreaming and I am now in some weird Twilight esque dream. I asked the kid his name again and where exactly we were and he just looked at me like I was crazy. For a minute I thought I was, but sense this was a dream and I was stuck here I thought I could ask whatever crazy shit I wanted to characters in my imagination and they could give me whatever looks they wanted. Cause in dream world anything goes and apparently I was in a classroom sitting on a chair with a blonde headed boy sitting on my desk with lab instructions on a black board talking to said boy. Huh this is definitely a very vivid dream and I am definitely feeling a little out of place, but hey I will play a long.

"Bella? Bella? Earth to Bella?" the blonde boy said to me snapping his fingers in my face to get my undivided attention. I was scanning the room and noticed more kids around me they all were definitely teenagers and this was definitely a high school. I wonder where the so-called teacher is probably running late or am I early?

"Are you feeling ok Bella? You don't look so good and I mean I know we haven't known each other long, but how could you not remember my name's Mike?" the boy rambled on causing me to start fidgeting.

"What did you say your name was again? And why the hell are you calling me Bella? My name sure as hell is not Bella its Megan got that sweet cheeks? Now run along to your mama and leave me alone because you are ruining a perfectly good dream. Shit at this point it may just be a nightmare." I replied in a breathless whisper causing Mike or whatever the dushebags name was to start laughing hysterically.

"Really good one Bella you had me for a minute there. I'll see you after class. Have fun working the lab with Cullen." The boy smiled then walked away and I was feeling really annoyed and about to curse him out when a thing of beauty caught my eye and I froze losing my voice in the process.

I hadn't even noticed him walk in the room because I was being harassed by some love struck teenager and I was now even more then just annoyed with the kid. He had taken more of my dream then I wanted because perfection was moving to sit down right next to me and at any moment I could wake up from this now wonderful dream. I was almost trying to will myself to stay asleep to get more time with this beautiful creature that I had nearly forgotten what Mike or dushebag as I would now call him said. Cullen, dushebag said Cullen, but no it couldn't be and then I turned to stare this angel down. He had the bronze hair the almost translucent skin and his features were practically perfect, but what made me gasp was his honey golden eyes. What the flying fuck this was Edward Cullen or dream Edward Cullen and I was "Bella Swan" this was our first real conversation and I was stuck in Forks high school. Wow this was pretty crazy, but it was a dream so I figured I'd go along with it because I think I'd go along with anything this beautiful god like being did with me.

"Hello. My Name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan." Wow his voice really was musical and while I said I'd play along I didn't say I would play it Bella Swan way and I figured I may never have a dream as vivid as this again so I had to be bold.

"Cut the crap Cullen I know you want my blood and we both know I want you period. Or wait is this too soon in the story for you to realize that while Bella sleeps she talks in her sleep and says your name. Now I am screwing this up because I totally revealed way too early in the story that you're a vamp and you crave my blood." I started rambling on then stopped abruptly when I noticed Edward tense in front of me and start to look strangely pissed off and intrigued at the same time.

I could definitely see the intimidation rolling in waves off of him and I started to actual get a little scared, but then I just shrugged it off because this was my dream and he was here beside me. I wasn't about to let this dream become a nightmare so I thought about what I should say to make him realize that I wasn't trying to piss him off, but I couldn't come up with anything. I was so lost in thought for a moment that I didn't realize that he was actually trying to speak to me and as much as I loved the sound of his beautiful voice I knew that I didn't want to waste this dream just talking because hello I could wake up at any minute so I did something brave. I did the unthinkable I took both my hands and put them on each side of his beautiful yet hard and cold face and I leaned in. At first he stared in shock and then he tried to form words, but he was caught off by my firm yet gentle kiss. It had been a while sense I locked lips with a guy and I hadn't been as bold as I was being now so you can imagine how shocked I was when I felt that electric energy between both our lips as we molded our mouths together.

Surprisingly he didn't back away or pull me off of him surprisingly he was kissing me back. His lips were definitely different from any humans, but I loved the way they felt against me and I couldn't help, but want more. So I did what you usually do when just lips is not enough I tried to deepen the kiss by sticking my tongue down vampire Edwards venomous throat and that's when he stopped me. That and the fact that I wasn't breathing anymore probably had something to do with it too. He pulled himself off my lips and in an instant I saw his once golden eyes turn a dark black and then I let out an "oops." Suddenly Edward was walking quickly out of the room and I turned to see a whole bunch of teenagers staring at me with looks of horror, jealousy, and shock on their faces. Feeling the obvious rejection from my kiss and the unwanted spotlight on my face only made me beat red. I was now silently wishing I could wakeup, but when that didn't work I started to freak out. Did I just kiss Edward Cullen and actually feel his cold hard perfect marble like skin on my soft hot flesh? Was this really still a dream or was I stuck in some alternate reality? Without further ado I promptly grabbed my backpack and high tailed it out of the classroom hoping to find Edward. Hoping no praying for some answers.

When I walked quickly out of the room and ran in the only direction I could think to run I abruptly found myself outside in a cold, rainy, and green like place. Forks Washington gee you think I could end up somewhere a little more extravagant. No not me I wasn't your extravagant kind of girl and I did wish for this didn't I? Wait a minute I wished I could be Bella Swan, but was I literally serious? Well no of course not I mean my life was pretty shitty, but I was pretty sure I didn't want to go back to high school yet again and I was pretty sure I didn't want to fall in love with a vampire whose blood lust was on the brink when it came to me. What if I am stuck in this book, what if Edward Cullen will literally be the death of me? Now he probably thinks I know his secret and we haven't had that Bella-Edward bonding chance because I blew it by rushing things and kissing him. What if I am stuck here and Edwards's family is going to have to kill me because I know too much? No, Carlisle won't let them and besides I could act like I have lost my mind or better I could just tell them what happened. Maybe they will believe me, help me even? This was becoming too much for me to handle and I really needed to find Edward and do some serious damaged control. I hope to god he doesn't eat me and actually believes me.

Just as I was about to turn and head in a different direction towards the student parking lot I saw him. He was standing in the rain leaning against his Volvo with four strikingly beautiful people standing next to him all except the short pixie like one wore angry looks on their faces. I was about twenty feet away and I knew I didn't stand a chance so rather then stare at them like a scared little human I decided to face them with my head held high and a small smile on my face. I knew who they were then and they had no clue who I was and that would surely give me the upper hand wouldn't it? The pixie like one started smiling as she saw me approach, but that wasn't what she shocked me the most it was her words that had my heart fluttering and my breath hard to take. "Megan it's nice to finally meet you. I am Alice as you probably already know." She smiled at me actually smiled and then I realized she must have had a vision and Edward whose tense posture actually loosened was now reading her mind and he now knew who I was. Soon the others were mumbling or talking in what I assumed was a fast vampire pace so I gathered they were being filled in. To avoid eye contact with the ridiculously beautiful Cullen clan I averted my eyes to the floor and caught sight of myself for the first time in a small puddle. I almost had a heart attack.

"What the flying fuck is this? This seriously has got to be a damn joke. I mean I don't even look like the damn description of Bella Swan in the damn book instead I look like my old seventeen year old self? This is just not fair I mean when I wished for that damn wish I didn't think I'd be seventeen again and in high school. I was just thinking about how I envied a girl who was like me, but with a better life and now this. Somebody seriously hates me." I started shouting more to myself as all the Cullen's stared at me with bewilderment in their eyes.

The burly curly haired one, Emmett I presumed, was the first to speak. "Wow this girls a nut job Edward no wonder you got a little obsession with her. I think I like her already when can we make her one of us?"

"You know just because I'm stuck in lala land in Bella Swans life does not mean I want to be a vampire. For your information I am not the one he has an obsession with you seriously can't be that stupid. Too much steroids or beer before you were turned make you kind of lacking in the brains department? But you know the whole being strong thing seems kind of cool right about now as I could kick your ass for that retarded comment bearing in mind the new born strength I would possess. But see I don't want to live forever and I want to go back to my life my twenty three year old life, not my seventeen year old head to the ground pretending I stuff my brawl life."

It was then that I noticed Edward staring at me with a look of pure shock and admiration on his face and that alone had me swooning like an idiot. So he does actually dazzle well that's just fucking preachy. I wonder if he can hear me maybe I should think something really perverted to see his expression. _Emmett and Rosalie…She really is an Ice Bitch, but Beautiful nonetheless….anyway Emmett and Rosalie having sick kinky sex…Emmett screaming as Rosalie puts on a steel strap on and fucks Emmett up the butt….nasty, but I had to do it._ Nope nothing he didn't even flinch of course he could just be fucking with me because I am sure he has seen worse then that so maybe I should just come out and ask him. Oh screw this I don't know where to begin or what to do and now Edward is looking at me with this seriously angry face again….wait a minute maybe its frustration. He's frustrated; he can't read me can he. Might as well ask what harm could it do, but just as I was about to get up the courage Alice begin to speak.

"Megan we find ourselves in a very strange situation as you are clearly not Bella Swan yet the whole population aside from me and now my family thinks it. You can imagine how surprised I was to be sitting in Spanish class thinking about all things prada and out comes a vision of Bella Swan disappearing and another girl named Megan taking her place. But everyone still calls this girl Bella when she is clearly not. It was to say the least unsettling, but when I had another vision just a minute ago I knew everything would be ok. You see you and I, well all of us are going to be great friends. You know our secret and you accept us as we are. I am not sure how all of this is possible, but I do know that I for one am very happy about this." She said with a little too much enthusiasm in her glorious voice.

"Alice this is a lot to take in for Megan why don't you guys give her some space and I have a talk with her. Don't worry Alice her scent while still very appealing is somehow manageable. Unless of course you see me hurting her because if that's the case I wont go near her." Edward said with a little sadness in his voice. Did he actually want to be near me? Or was that just wishful thinking? Well whatever it was I was not going to let him psyche himself out and I was not going to stay away from him. I was here and I would take full advantage of Edward Cullen if I had to die doing it.

Alice smiled knowingly at me and Edward blanked in shock probably seeing what I was about to do next. "Edward I know I am not Bella Swan while there are some resemblances there are a lot more differences and I know you weren't meant for me, but I have only dreamt of getting the chance to meet someone like you and I don't think I could take it if you weren't near me. Please don't be scared I promise I wont try to rape you with my mouth again….unless of course you want me to which sounds totally absurd because of course you don't….so yeah I am just going to shut up now." I sighed blushing a little. Edward Cullen had just turned me into a bumbling little schoolgirl all over again.

With that Emmett smiled at me and mumbled what I had thought was "you can't rape the willing", but I knew better then that. Edward Cullen liked the skinny brunette with dowey eyes and small delicate features. Aside from our occasional personality traits being somewhat similar I was nowhere near Bella's build. I wasn't nearly as fragile and I was certainly not nearly as thin. I was curvy and big breasted where she was slender and almost flat chested. It wasn't like I wasn't use to men checking me out, but at this age I use to try and hide it even more and the funny thing is now I didn't want to hide it. Now I actually wanted Edward Cullen to notice me to see my long dirty blonde hair and green eyes just as alluring as curly brown hair and brown eyes. I abruptly became self-conscious as I tried to process more things and I was under the scrutiny of five beautiful beings. I got the chance to see myself as seventeen again and I unfortunately got the chance to see what I was wearing for the first time. I hadn't noticed before in the puddle because I was too busy noticing my maturity in my body and face slightly youthful like when I was in high school thus I didn't even bother to really look at my attire. So you can imagine how surprised and humiliated I was to see that I was actually wearing a flannel button down long sleeve shirt with denim jeans and brown man boots. How not sexy is that? I definitely wouldn't be turning heads with this getup on let alone seduce someone like Edward Cullen. Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks although I could relate to Bella and found her character endearing, it wasn't her life that I longed for it was the love she had with Edward. Yes I think I knew it all a long, I was in love with the idea of Edward Cullen in the books and I wasn't entirely sure if I wasn't going to fall in love with this Edward Cullen standing approximately two feet away from me. What was I going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hope you like it so far. Let me know what you guy's thing please. Also any errors grammatically or spelling wise please try to overlook unless its absolutely necessary. I don't have a beta so sorry.

As we stood in the parking lot and I had just had my "I may love Edward Cullen Epiphany" I found myself at a loss for words. Apparently so did everyone else until Rosalie or should I say Mrs. Perfection spoke up. "So I don't really see why we should even care about this Bella or Megan's problem. She is human and clearly not one of us so what is she to me? I say we let her figure this out on her own and get on with our lives. I mean if she's not going to put our family secret out there well then I won't have to kill her, but I definitely don't see why we should help her?"

"Figures you would think I am some scared little human, but honey I've got news for you while sure you may be perfection, I know you and you don't know me. I know that this may be hard for you all to grasp, but I know a lot about all of you and while I would never expose you I am not going to be afraid of you either. I am not afraid of death and obviously I am not afraid of perfect looking bitchy blonde vampires. I seriously think that just because you were robbed of your humanity as you have bitched about in the books doesn't give you the right to be such a bitch to me. Humanity isn't all its cracked up to be and I mean what do I have to look forward to besides growing old, getting married then divorced, and popping out whiny little un grateful brats? Yeah I can see why you'd want to be human. The grass isn't always greener on the other side and I guess we all always want what we can't have, but get over it." I sighed finally getting a much-needed breath in.

It was then that I noticed all the vampires staring at me with looks of shock playing over their perfect faces. I also noticed a wave of calm spread over me and I looked up searching for Jasper. Then I saw him, finally saw him and he looked just like he was described in the books and he seemed a little uncomfortable, but he was clearly impressed with how I handled myself. Bet he didn't see that coming from a walking happy meal did he? I glanced at Alice who I knew had to see it and smiled until I quickly noticed she was a little on edge. I then chanced another look back up at Edward and noticed that he and Emmett were trying to hold back a fairly irate Rosalie. She didn't seem as angry as the calm spread through all of us and I now realized that maybe I shouldn't have just blurted out all that information. I mean they didn't know they were characters in a book and I had just let the cat out of the bag. I seriously hoped that little word would go unnoticed, but how else would I know so much about all of them and how else would I not fear them? They weren't stupid and they had better memories then me and I knew they would have questions so I decided to make things a little bit easier for them. As I begin to tell their story or should I say give them little summaries into the life of the Twilight they watched in awe. I basically told them that Stephanie Meyer created them in a four book set and we were only now in the beginning of the series, the first book. I also told them that I didn't know why I was here or how this was all possible, but that I needed to get home because I sure as hell was not going to be stuck in Forks with a police Chief as my father and a life that was certainly not meant for me.

They were all pretty patient after a while and even Rosalie seemed to feel a little sorry for me of course maybe that was because of my apology and maybe it was because she saw that I was just as sad as her. I wanted a different life just as she had and the fact that I got my wish and it wasn't exactly what I thought I wanted only made her seem more secure with her own situation. I think that I actually liked Rosalie Hale, who would have guessed we'd have some things in common. Emmett kept on making jokes "So if Rose and me go home and screw its only make believe sex and our orgasms are only fictional?" Lame. He seriously wasn't as funny as I thought he'd be, but maybe that was because he was in shock underneath it all. I decided to one up on him and said "Well if Rose's orgasms are fictional then maybe you just aren't doing it right?" He huffed, but didn't bother to reply and Rosalie snickered. Yep Rose and me would get a long. Jasper and Alice took it well and she even made a joke that her life did seem a little too good to be true. The only person I couldn't seem to get a good read on was Edward and that was because his expression never changed. He stared into my eyes with the same emotion in his face. Relief. He seemed relieved to know that what he had done and what he was wasn't real and that sort of made me sad because he truly couldn't see the good in him and without the real Bella Swan maybe he never would. I had robbed him of that and now all I could think to do was hate myself more.

The Cullen's decided that sense school was letting up they should probably go and see Carlisle and explain to him what they have discovered. I suddenly begin to panic I was suppose to go home, Bella's home, and I had no idea where that was or even how to drive her truck considering that I never found the need to get my license and I never even owned a car. Sensing my nervousness and probably reading Alice mind Edward nonchalantly agreed to drive my truck and me home to the Swan residence. I watched the others leave in Edwards Volvo before I saw him turn around and come face to face with me. He smiled actually smiled I think the broodiness was gone and maybe that relief had something to do with it. I was actually anticipating on seeing a scowl, but when I saw that smile my heart beat increased and I blushed like an idiot. He actually started to laugh and shake his head telling me to follow him as if I would rather be away from him. I'd follow him to my impending death and that in of itself scared the shit out of me. I watched him walk gracefully over to what I presumed was Bella's rusty old red truck and I giggled. He turned then and stared at me probably wondering why I randomly giggled, but I guess he figured it was nerves because he didn't ask and instead gestured for me to get into the passenger side door. Somehow he found my keys and somehow as I got into the truck I realized that I was now alone with Edward Cullen and I had no clue of what to say.

To say it was awkward as he pulled out of the high school parking lot was an understatement. I mean we both were trying not to stare at one another and when the other caught one that one would quickly look away. Of course his reaction was a lot faster then mine and that both humiliated and infuriated me. I couldn't stand the silence so I put on the radio finding something I actually liked on the radio station. It was an oldie, but a goodie. Billie Joel's Uptown girl what a classic always put a smile on my face. So I started humming the words as I closed my eyes and pretty soon I was actually singing them. I must have been really deep into the song because I noticed laughter cutting in and turned totally mortified in Edward's direction. I quickly became mute and red all at once and he smiled at me laughing a little and making me even redder. I didn't even know that was possible, but apparently it was and Edward Cullen was the master of making girls blush. I don't know why I let myself get so relaxed and actually start singing a song as if I was actually alone. Maybe it was because he was so still and quiet or maybe it was because he just had a calming affect on me? Who knows, but now I would remember that next time I am in a car with Edward Cullen I would not sing.

"Why did you stop? I was actually enjoying that. I didn't peg you a Billy Joel fan, but I must admit that while I liked his version of Uptown girl yours was so much more riveting." Edward said why a crooked smile. Oh shit the famous crooked smile. Ok now note to self maybe I should actually sing more in front of Edward and thank my mom for those singing lessons.

"Um I just totally forgot you were here and I don't know I've always liked to sing kind of like you with your piano I guess. Music just calls to me and I don't know I just let myself go I guess. So um I think it will probably be a couple hours till the chief is home….would you like to keep me company we can hang in my room or my living room whatever makes you comfortable?" I stuttered. Wow this whole being forward thing was becoming a lot harder then I thought. Great he probably thinks I am coming onto him again. Fucking A I really don't want to scare the poor boy away.

"Um Megan are you sure that's a good idea? I mean I'd be glad to keep you company, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything like that. But I suppose if you would feel more comfortable with me there and it's probably in your best interest not to be alone I could come in. I guess that would be alright if you would still like my company?"

"Edward I would love your company and I would love the chance to get to know you ask you questions or answer any you may have for me if you would like. I mean no pressure or anything I just never thought I'd get the chance to meet the Cullen's. You all fascinate me and I mean I've always wondered what it would be like to talk to you."

"Well I am not nearly as interesting as you would think, but I would be happy to answer any of your question and I would really like the chance to get to know you as well. I must say that you fascinate me as well although I am not use to someone with such a colorful vocabulary even more colorful then Emmett's, but I find it sort of endearing. In my day as I am sure you know women never spoke with such profanity's, but you're not like most women. You seem so strong and brave and outspoken not as timid as the women were in my day. They were always so dull and even after I changed I never thought I would meet someone as refreshing as you are to me. Sorry if I am rambling I can see I have embarrassed you and we are here so if you would still like my company then I'd be glad to stay."

I was in such a daze hanging on every one of Edwards's words that I didn't even realize that we were here until he had said something. So with a nod he accompanied me into Bella, or I mean my house and all the while I was on cloud nine. Edward Cullen was willingly walking into my house and possibly in my room. I didn't know where to begin and I definitely felt like I could use a little liquid courage so I told Edward to meet me upstairs. I quickly scanned the kitchen looking through all the cupboards for some form of liquor, but with no such luck I gave up. I sat for a minute and then it came to me. Charlie Swan was a beer drinker in the books so maybe just maybe I would find some beer in the fridge. I opened the refrigerator and the heavens above were singing down on me because there before me was four cans of beer. Realizing that Edward may not like the idea of me drinking I decided to down one beer before I went up the stairs and poor another in a glass. As I made my way up the stairs to what I presumed was Bella Swans room I realized that Edward probably already smelled the beer and there would be nothing I could do, but sense he didn't stop me I figured he must not have minded. As I peeked in the door to my room I saw him my angel lying on my now bed waiting for me with a beautiful smile on his face.

The way he looked lying their practically begging me to come straddle him was more then stimulating it was excruciating. I knew I was stunned and standing at the doorway like an idiot with her jaw to the floor practically drooling, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I took one long gulp of my beer and smiled like an idiot. The drink before was now beginning to catch up with me because I was feeling kind of giddy and I unexpectedly had this urge to be more courageous. I walked over to him slowly slightly stumbling, but not drunk and I smiled down at him as I sat down next to him timidly. Suddenly feeling kind of hot even next to his cold perfect skin I decided to shed my flannel over shirt and chose to just wear my white wife beater. I coyly looked up from under my lashes at Edward and I was in taken aback. He was so striking and I'm sure he was aware of the affect he had on me as I slowly felt the wet heat between my legs. I was becoming aroused and this breath taking immortal before me could most definitely smell my arousal, but I couldn't think to care. I gulped the last of my beer in silence slowly working up the courage to finally ask Edward Cullen all the things I wanted to ask him, but once I finished my drink I noticed him looking at me with this intense stare. His eyes were so dark not black, but penetrating, his nostrils were flaring, and his breathing had become sort of irregular. As he lay on the bed looking up at me I noticed his eyes scanning my body and I couldn't help, but do the same.

So I slowly inspected every perfection that was Edward Cullen and the odd thing was his body was sort of trembling as if my gaze could make him crack. Still I kept staring him down until I finally got to the part of him I had been avoiding most other then his face, his lower abdomen. I leisurely looked down at his now fully erect penis and although I couldn't see the real thing and it was just a bulge through now tight straining pants I couldn't help, but start to gasp. I was now panting for breath and my whole body was aching for his touch and I couldn't stop myself from the pure want I now had for him. Realizing that he made no move to cover his erection and he had not stop me so far from looking I took the chance now to put my hands on him. I shakily put both my hands on Edward Cullen's face and caressed him carefully. He seemed to enjoy that as he closed his eyes and smiled letting out a small moan only further turning me on. I couldn't take much more of this as my control was not as good as Edward's or Bella's had been for that matter so I started to move my hands away from Edward and lay myself beside him. He groaned at the loss of contact, but I think once he saw me lay next to him he understood why I stopped myself.

I knew I wasn't ready to look at him so I closed my eyes and begin to speak. "I know you can see the affect you have on me and I know you haven't had a lot of experience with women, but I wonder if you have ever fantasized about what it would be like to be with a woman? To give your body so completely?"

"Well yes I have had fantasies, but none that meant more then the one I was having earlier in your room while you were downstairs drinking beer. I almost wanted to protest to your choice of beverage, but I was curious to see what it would be like to see you drunk. Human's often tend to lose their inhabitations when they drink." Edward said clearly trying to make me forget about the fantasy he had supposedly had about me.

"Hmm well I am normally not a big drinker, but after the day I had I thought it sort of necessary to have a beer or two. I hope you don't mind, but you kind of make me nervous and I never have been good with men so I figured what the hell why not. But as for that fantasy what was it about exactly and no avoiding the subject." I smiled still closing my eyes and eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Well I guess I just sort of fantasized about what it would be like to have sex….with a human. I mean what it would be like to make love to someone like you. To feel you, to touch you, to love you. I know I am not very original, but I have never really had thoughts like this before and I had always thought that I never would." He sighed.

"Well its ok to have thoughts and its ok to act on those thoughts that is if the person you are having those thoughts with is a willing participant. I know you don't know me that well, but I just want you to know that I am more then willing because well to me you are special. Of course I am not the type to just sleep with anybody, but you wouldn't be just anybody you would be amazing. Sorry I think I am a little drunk and I don't mean to offer my body to you because that's not what I am doing, but if you ever wanted me that way I am just saying that I would cherish that moment and I'd never forget it or regret it."

I heard Edward sort of laugh it off and the last thing I remember is telling him my life story. I would have surely bored him to sleep if he could sleep instead I found that I myself had fallen asleep and when I awoke it was night and Edward was gone leaving a note on the pillow he laid just moments ago.

Dearest Megan,

I hope you slept well. I just want you to know that you are anything, but boring and if I ever had the honor of just kissing you let alone making love to you I would be the lucky one. You truly don't see yourself clearly and I intend to show you just how special you are if you will let me.

Love,

Edward

Wow he was just too good to be true. Well of course he was too good to be true he was a fictional character for god sake. A fictional character I found myself loving even more. He wasn't exactly Bella's Edward I mean there seem to be parts of that there, but now it was like he was my Edward and I loved that. So in true Bella fashion their were three things I was sure of one I was Megan Clancy not Isabella Swan, two I was stuck in the book Twilight as a main character and three I was foolishly falling in love with Edward Cullen. What the hell was I going to do and how the hell could I ever go back to my normal life now? All I know is that some part of Edward seemed to care about me and every part of me thus far seemed to care about him. I couldn't bare the thought of returning to my void life, but at the same time I didn't know where I would fit in Edward's. Stuck in thought I didn't notice my door edging open until I saw him standing before me with an almost irritated look on his face. All of a sudden I was paralyzed and I didn't know what to do or say so I just sat there with this terrified look on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. Read Authors note at bottom.

He was staring down at me with these piercing almost black eyes and beautiful tan skin. His hair was so lovely as it cascaded down a little past his shoulders and he was tall, but still boyish with the cutest little smirk playing on his face. "Hey a Bella remember me? I see you are keeping the truck intake and that sure is a good thing to know. Remember if you have any problems with it I can help fix em free of charge considering I practically rebuilt the engine and all."

"Fuck me hard if it isn't Jacob Black in the flesh. Wow you really are a cutie and I definitely can see why Bella I mean I would be so tempted….I mean you know tempted to be friends or something or other. Hey can we just start over because I am a little out of it you kind of woke me from a wonderful dream only now I am sure it wasn't a dream it was actually real. Edward Cullen is real and he may just like me." I smiled oblivious to anything else in that moment. Yeah I could sure see why Bella's choice wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. I mean sure Jacob was cute and I am sure later on as in the series he would be a major hottie, but I couldn't see past Edward just as she couldn't. Wow I am such a dope.

"Hey uh Bell's you in there? I asked you a couple questions, but you weren't answering so I figured something might be wrong with you. Your ok, aren't you Bell?" Jacob said with a little too much concern so in order to make him feel a little better I nonchalantly shrugged it off and went to get out of bed.

As I got up I begin to stretch and noticed I had taken off my flannel shirt from earlier and was now only wearing a skintight wife beater and my denim pants. It was then that I begin to blush and not because Jacob stood before me gawking like a horny little toad, but it was because I had careless taken off my flannel shirt while in the mist of trying to get to know Edward and he had seen a lot of me. I couldn't help, but feel a little embarrassed and hopeful that maybe he had liked what he saw as I had seen the obvious boner he had in his pants earlier that day, but it could have just been wishful thinking. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of Edward that I didn't even notice poor Jacob standing at full attention and making every subtle attempt to hide the fact. I giggled then and felt kind of sorry for Jacob it seems that when it came to the opposite sex he was just as clueless as I was. Yes Jacob I feel your pain and don't you worry just as soon as I get out of here (sniffles) Bella will be back with Edward they will consummate their love and you will have Renesme to hopefully have a future with. I had to make this a little bit easier on the kid as I noticed him ogling me with as much restraint as he could muster so I begin to speak. "Hey kid eyes up here. Don't worry about that situation you got going on down there its perfectly normal and while I am too old and too prude to help you out with it I am sure you will find someone who can. Just remember always wear a rubber and never I repeat never have sex with someone who has a weird obsession with banana's. Trust me it will do you good to remember that. We clear their Jakey?"

"Sure sure. Yeah um anyway…I just came up to see what you were doing cause my dad and yours are having another sports argument and they order some pizza so I wanted to see if you wanted some. Would you like to come while I eat you downstairs with pizza? I mean would you like to come downstairs with me while we eat some pizza?" He said rather flabbergasted.

I giggled couldn't help it really, but it was kind of flattering. "Uh yeah sure just give me a minute and I will meet you downstairs."

Jacob sighed and hurriedly left the room I wasn't sure of it, but I thought I heard him physically slap himself upside the head and mutter the words "Stupid idiot." I actually wasn't in too much of a rush to see Bella's dad or Billy because I didn't know how to act. I knew one thing was for sure I had to watch the cursing and act as dutiful as possible. Bella was the dutiful daughter one thing I didn't have in common with her as I was always arguing with my parental units, but I could do this if I tried. I could act just like Bella Swan and maybe sense she just arrived to Forks Charlie or even Billy would not notice my evident none Bella behavior. So I said screw it and figured I could just go with it and see what happened. Well two hours later I was grounded that's what happened. Apparently my Bella behavior could not control my Megan mannerisms. I came downstairs slowly saw Billy and Charlie…yep just like the books how predictable and I couldn't help, but say that only I said it in more Megan like words instead of Bella like words.

"You have got to be shitting me? You know you all look exactly like I thought you would. The only one who surprised me some was Jacob, but hey I am sure the little wolf was more then surprised to see me earlier weren't you their sparky. This is so cool and I can't fucking believe it." I practically yelled out to a now shocked Charlie and puzzled Billy as I slowly made my way into the kitchen grabbing a piece of pizza devouring it and then making my way to the refrigerator to grab another beer.

"Bell what do you think you are doing young lady? How dare you talk so dirty in front of company no less! Have you no respect? I don't think your mom and me raised you to be so unlady like? Poking fun at Billy and Jacobs's Native American background was beyond racist and I thought you knew better then that. And what now you are drinking my beer as a law enforcement officer and not just your father I could have you arrested for underage drinking. What would your mother think?" Charlie started lecturing me.

I burped up the beer I now chugged and looked at him almost laughing. "So this is what its like to be yelled at by my father? Wow kind of sucks. I guess I could see why you would be mad, but hey in all fairness I think I am just having an off day and I don't really feel like myself. Just so you know I wasn't poking fun at their nationality I happen to dig Native American men especially the cute ones. On that note I am just going to take another slice of pizza here and run along up to my room. See you Jakey poo remember what I told you about the rubber and the banana. Goodnight Billy bob and Char-I mean dad." I eased my way out of the room slowly then quickly ran up the stairs to my room. Looking back I saw that I had left all three men in a state of shock, but I knew Charlie would be here any minute to tell me I was grounded. Sure enough not even two minutes later he slammed the door open and grounded me giving me a quick lecture as I agreed to the terms of no computer or T.V. for two days straight.

Wow being a teen wasn't that bad I mean I could deal with no computer or T.V., as I was an avid book fan so this would be a piece of cake for me and for the real Bella Swan. I actually think I might just like Charlie I mean sure he wasn't overly emotional, but he seemed like he actually cared about me. Too bad he wouldn't like my whole cursing thing and too bad I wouldn't be staying here long just long enough I hoped to seduce a 100 something virgin vampire. Edward oh Edward the plans I have for you, but don't worry I wont trick you because I want you willingly to come to bed with me. Sure I couldn't help, but think about sex, but really I just wanted Edward around me. I craved him in every sense of the word so sex would just be a bonus a very big bonus and I really wanted to do what Bella Swan never had the real balls to do. I wanted to confidently seduce Edward and have him in every way that I could. He really was special and I wanted him to know that more then anything.

I prepared myself for bed that night slightly wishing that Edward would show up in the middle of the night to watch me sleep, but when I didn't see him a little after 1 am I figured I should just sleep. So I slept and too soon I was awaken to a very cheerful lovely yet piercing voice. I growled when I opened my sleepy eyes and saw in big red numbers 5:00 as in 5'o clock in the morning. What the hell was going on? I turned in the direction of the now coherent voice. I was hoping to find honey golden eyes and bronze hair standing in front of me what I did not expect was to find two sets of honey golden eyes and long blonde and spiky black hair. Alice and Rosalie Cullen were both staring down at me with very mischievous grins and I was suddenly able to process everything unfortunately it was all at once.

"Holy shit! I am still here and this is not a dream. Where's Edward and why are you guys giving me the naughty look? Are you two up to something? Why are you even here in the first place I mean its not as if you are the one Cullen who actually likes to watch human's sleep right?" I was clearly not a morning person and I had no real sleep. To make matters worse I wanted to wake up to a Cullen just not two female Cullen's. I would have even taken Emmett at this point.

"Wake up sleepy head rise and shine. We got a lot of work ahead of us before Edward gets here to pick you up for school and we only have what about an hr and 28 minutes no 27 minutes to do it. Times a wasting and if you have any chance at seducing Edward Cullen you can't seriously wear any of Bella's clothing." Alice said with a whine.

"Why not it worked for Bella? You know what fuck it you are right that flannel get up was pretty hideous. But I am warning you now I only wear black, red, and navy blue that's it and I don't want anything too skimpy. Other then that I am all yours. Just please make me look decent."

"Trust me Meg my dear when me and Alice are through with you, you will be the hottest girl in school aside from us of course." Rosalie said with a seductive smile.

I knew I was taking a chance here, but I had to succumb to my fate because who knows how long I would be here and I wanted Edward to notice me not just feel obligated to help me. So I let them do what they wished to me. Alice worked on my attire apparently she knew how fond of red and black I was. She decided on black leather skintight pants with black leather boots to match and a red long sleeve shirt with a v'neck that showed off enough of my cleavage considering the black push up bra I was wearing. Rosalie worked on my hair, which she actually curled, and added body to apparently I was wearing it down. The both of them worked on my makeup a smoky black eye shadow and an eyeliner giving me cat like eyes accentuated my dull green ones. My normally pink lips were now wearing a feral color red and my skin was still pale, but at least I didn't need any cover up or blush because apparently that was just natural. I looked myself over and I wasn't exactly the shy sarcastic bookworm they had transformed me into what Alice called a succulent vixen. Well as long as Edward found me luscious I would be happy. I turned to look at my alarm clock it was now 6:30 a.m. and Edward was surely here.

"Hey I think I am seriously going to faint. I don't know if I can do this….I mean its one thing to walk downstairs and see him, but you guys expect me to do it to my sexy song?" I all, but cried out to them.

Rosalie and Alice gave me a look that said "Your doing it and your not going to back out now" and suddenly I was stuck. I knew something was up earlier when they asked me if there was a song that came to mind that made me feel sexy. I should have said something like "I love rock n roll" by Joan Jett that would have still been sexy and not as embarrassing as what I did actually say. "Poor some sugar on me" by Def leppard escaped my lips and I instantly knew I'd regret it. They told me that was the song they would play when I descended the stairs…slowly….they stressed the word slowly to Edward's awaiting body. Luckily that particular CD didn't seem to be in Bella Swan's room unfortunately Charlie Swan was a big Def Leppard fan because he had all there Cd's including the one with "Poor some sugar on me." So here I was about to go downstairs hearing the music begin to start as Rosalie and Alice both waited with Edward to make sure I actually did what they asked. Screw it I thought if he doesn't like this I give up. I descended the stairs slowly.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

I made it half way down the stairs without falling and I looked into Edwards awaiting eyes and what I saw gave me the courage I needed. I smiled and waved my hair around slowly just like Alice and Rosalie said and I saw Edward swallow loudly.

_Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

I had made it all the way down to Edward and the music was in the back round now as I smiled and looked up at him under my lashes. He looked so beautiful and for some reason a little tortured. Oh my gosh what had I done? I quickly went to turn off the music and walked over to Edward's side.

"Edward are you ok? I didn't mean to gross you out or anything? I know Def Leppard isn't exactly the most beautifully written song, but I guess it's always been a guilty pleasure of mine." Before I could continue Edward had put a finger to my lips and let it linger there.

He began to speak. "You look amazing. I was just so speechless. Wow. I don't know what to say, but that color red looks amazing on you. Your eyes I mean they were always beautiful, but now they are just so piercingly beautiful. You have no idea what you just did to me do you? I don't know how I am going to go to school now with all the guys who will surely be thinking of your beauty among other things. I might just have to kill them."

"I uh yeah um I don't know what to say either other then thank you. I mean you look so beautiful too. I mean handsome. I think we should get going, you know we don't want to be late besides I am hardly worried about a couple of teenagers gawking as long as you know I only want one person to really see me." Wow that was bold and I think it took even Rosalie and Alice by surprise and you don't surprise Alice.

Without further ado and or more fumbling with words Edward escorted me into his Volvo while Alice and Rose left in her Red BMW. I was so nervous on the way to school that I didn't say a word nor did I really notice how crazy Edward's driving was until we arrived at school in no time at all. I took a deep breath as Edward got out of the car and quickly made his way to my door and I slowly got out of the car. Emmett and Jasper were not too far ahead waiting with Alice and Rosalie, but the funny part was they were gawking at me like I was an alien or something. I didn't like it and begin to feel a little insecure at least I wasn't blushing. I turned after I heard a low growl beside me and I saw Edward glaring at Emmett and Jasper with a look of pure rage on his beautiful face. I could see the animalistic side to Edward just then and it only made him more beautiful to me, which was seriously depraved if you ask me. I didn't understand why he was so upset, but then it hit me maybe they were thinking mean things about me; maybe they thought I looked like shit or something? I sighed and my face turned red.

"Edward you can tell me the truth, but do Emmett and Jasper think I look really disgusting in this or something. Be honest."

Edward turned to look at me in shock, but before he could speak both Jasper and Emmett said "Hell no. You look hot."

"It's true they think you look hot. So do most if not all of the other male students and some faculty as well. That is not what's bothering me the most at this moment. As much as I hate the very inappropriate thoughts from most of the student body I do not like the thoughts coming from a Miss Jessica Stanley. She is such a vile little girl." Edward said in a venomous voice.

I turned to look at a pale short brunette who I presumed to be Jessica and I suddenly felt more self-conscious. She wasn't Alice or Rosalie, but she wasn't ugly and she definitely wasn't in bad shape. "What is she thinking Edward? I can handle it. Tell me please." I said pleading with Edward through my eyes. He looked angry at first, but his face softened when we made eye contact.

"It doesn't matter she's just jealous, but if you wish to know I will tell you. She thinks that you are dressed rather flashy and that I am only interested in you because you are wearing what she deems as tramp clothing. She thinks she would look better next to me and that once I am done with you she may finally get her chance. It's not true though any of it Megan, you look beautiful and my sisters would never dress you in anything that wasn't classy or less suitable. She is just…."

But I didn't let Edward finish because something came over me and before Edward could grab me away Alice stepped over to him stopping him. I was free to walk right on up to that bitch of a girl Jessica and I got right in her face. At this point I heard her voicing her thoughts about me to her little click of friends.

"You think she would have some class instead she's just being trashy wearing that to get Edward's attention. He is way too hot for her and I don't think he's ever really date a gutter slut like her. White trash is what she is." Jessica whispered to her friend then shut up quickly when saw me.

I was fuming and I could tell it didn't go unnoticed by her, but before she could do or say anything about it I extended my right fist back and swung barely using any of my force to slam my fist right into her obnoxious face. I didn't want to hurt her so I held back a lot, but just enough to get the point across is what I was going for. That punch was as much for me as it was for Bella. She fell back on impact causing both of her two snotty friends to fall with her. Looks like she wouldn't be getting back up for a minute so I waited and slowly, but surely she came to looking a little dazed. A look of horror spread to her face as she touched her nose and cheek and looked up at me.

"Listen Bitch while Edward Cullen may be the most beautiful thing this side of Forks that doesn't mean you have a chance in hell of getting him. For your information his sisters are the one's who dressed me like this and I think its anything, but trashy. You ever say one more thing that is in anyway related to badmouthing either of the Cullen's or me for that matter I'll give you more then just another bruise. Got that you stupid tasteless wench?" I said through almost clenched teeth.

She just nodded and looked like she was about to cry so I walked away back to an awaiting tornado. I knew Edward wouldn't like what I did or like me for that matter, but I couldn't help it even though I knew violence was not the best answer it didn't mean that hitting her felt wrong. I was looking down as I walked back avoiding eye contact and almost definitely disappointing stares. When I saw that I had made it back to the Cullen's I was still looking down at their feet mumbling about how sorry I was and how violence is not the answer, but I couldn't help it. Unexpectedly I felt cold hard hands touch my chin and pull my face up to meet those beautiful golden eyes. What I saw in those eyes almost made me want to smile. There was pride and concern and I didn't know what to do or say, but I just couldn't believe that he wasn't let down. Then he spoke to me and I slightly cringed at first. "Megan while violence is not the answer it was apparently needed. Jessica would have probably kept talking behind your back at least now she will probably be watching her back if she ever says one nasty thing about you. I am proud of you for standing up for yourself and a little concerned you hit her face pretty hard, but I don't see a bruise on your skin? How is your hand?"

I looked down at my hand and smirked. I hadn't even hit her that hard I was holding back a lot, but the impact should have bruised my skin and it didn't in fact it didn't even hurt. "Um I didn't even feel it really. I didn't even use all my strength because I guess I was afraid I'd really do some damage. I heard a crack though, but I don't feel or see any broken bones on me."

"That's because you broke Jessica's cheekbone and fractured the left side of her nose. At least that's what the doctor says. I had a vision." Alice said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well that's strange I mean I didn't even hit her that hard and I definitely wasn't using all my force. Hmm well I guess that's what happens when you mess with my friends. Serves her right." I sighed feeling slightly guilty, but just as the guilt subsided I felt calm and I looked over at Jasper silently thanking him. I really do wonder how I managed to walk away with no bruises on my ache less hand. Oh well guess it was just luck.

Author's note: What do you think is it just luck? Or is something happening to her? Also I am going to be having her ask questions we all know we want answer from the Cullen's that maybe Stephanie didn't answer. If you guys have any suggestions let me know.


	4. Authors note on updates

Authors note: I will continue this story, but I haven't gotten enough or any reviews so I don't know if people would like me to continue. Please review if even to say you like it so that way I at least know I am getting somewhere. If you have any suggestions I will also take them into consideration as well. I write these stories for fun, but if I don't get any feedback it kind of sucks because I hate to disappoint someone who actually took the time to read the story this far. As I said I will continue the story, but reviews will prompt me to continue sooner rather then later.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

It couldn't be just luck my brain now getting over the shock now wanted to process the events from earliar. This was so bizarre. As I pondered I came to the realization that my body must have known it could do some serious damage to her because I held my strength back. I mean yeah I disliked the girl, but I didn't want to seriously injure her and I guess the whole broken bones thing kind of bothered me. But I mean hey I couldn't help it if she made my blood boil….wait a minute. Something suddenly came back to me. I remember in that moment just before I swung on poor defenseless Jessica…yeah right…I remembered wishing for something. Think Megan think and oh yeah….I remember wishing I could be intimidating like Edward, but no that's not it exactly. Oh shit!! I couldn't possibly wish that I would like to know what it was like to be a vampire because if I really wished for that and it happened what would I do next? But then again it was a wish that got me here. I was seriously confused and I didn't know what this meant all I did know was that in that moment before I took that swing I wished I was like a vampire key word _like_ so I could intimidate poor little Jessica. So did that mean what I think it meant? Before I could think any further on the subject I realized Jasper was talking and I should probably listen because it was obviously about me and my little wonder woman moment.

"Luck or not Edward hitting someone that hard and not even bruising is not normal for a human girl. And you heard her she didn't even use all her strength and look at the damage she did. Something is not right." Jasper said looking at Edward and then the others.

"Hello standing right over here. I mean if you guys were going to talk about me as if I wasn't there then you could have at least used your thoughts you know because Edward can hear you." I sighed.

Everyone then stared at me for what seemed like a long time with bewildered looks on there face. It was almost as if they were shocked to know that I had heard them talking about me. I couldn't understand it especially sense they could just use their heads to communicate with Edward or if they wanted to say it out loud they could have talked in their vampire speed. Not liking the unwanted attention I was now getting from the school as well as the Cullen's I decided enough was enough and I wanted to leave. I needed some answers and the only person or should I say vampire to give me the answers was Carlisle.

"Megan, you heard what Jasper said? But how? No Human could have heard what he said even if your hearing was perfect. He was talking in a speed that only our kind could hear." Edward said in barely a whisper.

I was getting really aggravated and I just couldn't stand the whole we are Vampires so we are superior thing that Edward was unintentionally putting off. "Yeah well maybe he wasn't talking in vampire speed because I heard him loud and clear. You know maybe I am not as fragile as you all thought I mean just because I am human doesn't automatically make me weak." I all but screamed at them.

Edward looked hurt and the others looked sort of confused. "I am sorry Megan I don't think of you as a weakling or anything. I just know that most if not all humans aside from you could not walk away from hitting a girl like that and not feeling a thing. I mean you have no bruises and for some reason your sense of hearing is just as good as ours. I am speaking to you know in Vampire speed as you say, can you hear what I am saying?"

"Yes, but what does that mean? Is something wrong with me? I think I need to sit down. No wait I think I need to see Carlisle he has to know what is going on." I cried. I now knew that my wish I had unintentionally made could be what was making me a little less then human and a little more like a vampire. What did this all mean?

I was now in freak out mode so I knew I must have looked like a basket case and for some reason I couldn't find it in myself to care. Not wanting to prolong my mental breakdown in front of Forks high or cause any suspicion I allowed Edward to pick me up slowly and listened to his soothing words without any complaints. He told me it would all be ok and that we would head over to see Carlisle and get some answers. It was like I was catatonic I could hear them all worrying about me, but I couldn't speak or move. It was like they were far away and calling out to me. It was like I was having this sort of out of body experience and I could only now make out words. Edward was speaking to another man with a beautiful voice, but what he was saying made no sense to me.

"She won't move she just sits there. How can a human hear us speak? How can she walk away from just barely hitting another human and feel no pain or have any injuries. It's just not normal Carlisle. What can we do to help her because ever sense we left the school she has been like this. She's not moving, speaking, or even acknowledging us."

"Well I have a theory. Edward you and the others claim she is not Bella Swan, but someone else. In her world we are fictional characters in a book she has read and if that were so then maybe just maybe she is stuck in some alternate reality. If that were the case then I would need some time to find a way to bring her back to her reality. As for the changes she is experiencing, well, she is not suppose to exist in this world so maybe just maybe she is existing as best as she can by becoming one of us. I know this is all a long shot, but it's the best I have come up with for now and I will have to look more into this, but we have to protect her and help her. Alice has already taken care of Charlie, but I need you to take her somewhere away from here get her somewhere secluded. Emmett and Rosalie will help you in case things get worse. Edward I will do my best to help her."

As if on cue everything went silent and I couldn't understand what was happening to me, but all I know is that I could feel cold strong hands wrapped around me soothing me. These hands were gradually getting warmer, but they were still so cold and I didn't know where I was or if I was alive, but I knew what I had heard. Something was wrong with me and Edward was worried. If I could just get back to them if I could just wake up from this state I was in. If I could just find out how or why my wishes came true then maybe just maybe I could fix things. I must have passed out or been dreaming or something. I need to get up please let me get up. I tried to move my body, but it was to no avail those strong cold almost lukewarm hands were holding me tight and I felt as though I couldn't breathe. My throat it started to burn as I tried to gasp for breath. I knew that if I kept trying to move this invisible force of strength would only hold me down and I didn't want that. I wanted to be free of this death grip and I wanted no I needed a drink. My throat was aching and I just felt so thirsty if I could just get some water I would be ok. Suddenly as if god himself had heard me I could feel my body again. I could make out figures barely and hear voices that were further away. I wasn't being held onto anymore I was free and all I could think about was how thirsty I was.

"She will be ok Edward we have something its from the hospital it will keep up her strength and Carlisle says we need to see how she reacts to it. You have to give it to her it will calm her down maybe. Sense Alice can see her future more clearly maybe she is right. Maybe Megan just needs this and she will be ok." Rosalie spoke softly to who I could only assume was Edward.

I was so enthralled in their conversation now that when I searched the room everything became so clear. I could see every crack in the wall or every piece of dust particle floating in the room. It was like I could see almost everything, but I was alone and the voices were coming from below me. I begin to panic. Rosalie said she had something downstairs for me and Edward was obviously reluctant to give it to me. On top of that I was afraid to get up afraid to move. My heart it felt so weak as though my beats were just numbered and my throat it was aching for some water. To ease the almost panic attack I was inevitably having I took a breath of fresh air through my nostrils and I was hit by a scent so mouth watering. It was so good that I begin to get up and follow the scent as if my life depended on it. When I reached the door I opened it and the scent became stronger as I turned the corner to the hallway where the voices were I was hit by it even more. There stood Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward in deep conversation holding a cup with a straw. The cup that's it, it just had to be wear the scent was coming from it must be some kind of medicine for me sense I was so sick. I couldn't take the feeling in my throat any longer so I lunged forward grabbing the cup from Edwards's hand. I held onto it for dear life inhaling it at first then taking it to my mouth to devour. I gulped the heavenly scent down and basked in its wonderful taste.

"Woah Edward man look at her go. At this rate we are going to need to take her hunting with us. She won't last. She's practically moaning over there and her heart beat is slowing down progressively." Emmett said knocking me out of my bliss.

I looked down at the cup and I had consumed all of it leaving some of the contents on my lips and chin. I took my finger to my chin whipping away the heavenly liquid and taking it to my lips slowly. Before I could suck the delicious medicine off my finger I looked at it. It was red and it was thicker then most liquids. It was blood. I don't know what traumatized me enough the fact that I, a human being, had just consumed blood or the fact that I now knowing it was blood was still sucking it off my finger? "MMMM so good. So delicious. I can't stop I need more. Why is this happening to me? Why am I devouring blood and why am I not throwing it all up?" I said now looking at the three baffled Vampires before me.

"Her skin its gotten a lot colder more durable, but her heart is still beating its like she is stuck between a Vampire and a human. But that can't be because you can't be both a Vampire and a human I mean that's just ludicrous." Rosalie all but stuttered out.

"Megan I don't know what's happening to you, but apparently what Rosalie thinks is a ludicrous idea seams to be the case. You seem to be exhibiting traits from that of a Vampire and that of a human. We do not know how this is possible, but we will do our best to help you. I promise I wont let anything bad happened to you and I will help you find a way out of this a way back to your life." Edward sighed looking at me with sympathy.

I couldn't help it I started to giggle. Then the giggling turned into all out hysterical laughter and I just couldn't contain myself. I knew I should be freaking out and maybe I was, but I found this all sort of amusing and aside from the urge to drink blood I was sort of happy. I had all these enhanced abilities that I never had before and it was sort of crazy, but not bad. I knew what I wanted to do more then anything even tasting blood and that was kiss Edward Cullen and I mean really kiss him. So I took his face in my hands hesitantly at first and I looked into his eyes. His face kind of titled to the side and the worry he had was sort of replaced with that same crooked smile. He knew what I wanted to do next and I knew that he was giving me the permission to do it. I hesitated, but Edward didn't he brought his lips to me slowly at first. Then as if to ask for access into my mouth he slid his tongue out licking my bottom lip. He was granted the access he desired as I felt his tongue touch mine. I enthusiastically massaged his tongue with mine eagerly tasting his mouth and it was delectable. I couldn't help but want more of him so I intensified the kiss barely registering that Rosalie and Emmett were in the room as I sucked on his tongue and mouth and gently bit on his bottom lip.

Without warning Edward pulled away too soon leaving me almost devastated at the loss of his lips. I almost wondered why he had stopped until I realized I was heaving for breath and he was panting with desire. "I…uh….wow. You really can take a person's breath away. I am sorry I forgot I needed to breath, but that was amazing. I want to do it again."

Just as Edward was about to speak I crashed my lips to his luscious ones and begin to consume him some more. Unfortunately it wasn't Edward who interrupted the kiss this time it was Emmett. "Come on guys get a room. Hello earth to Edward and Megan we are still here you know. That is just sick I mean really I don't need to see my brother involved in tonsil hockey with the Human Vampire over there."

This time I broke away from Edward who was now looking at me with that same desire he had in my room only now it was deepened. I smiled up at him and turned to Emmett and Rosalie who was surprisingly quiet. "Hey Emmett why don't you just put a sock in it already. Before I go Buffy the vampire slayer on your ass. I mean what you and Rosalie are the only ones who are allowed to have hormones? I think not. Besides after what you put Edward through I think you could deal with a little kissing. Now if you don't like to see this then I suggestion you go for a walk because I am just getting started. Bye now. Oh and Rose thanks for not saying anything."

"No problem. Hey Em why don't we leave the two love birds alone and you know go hunting if you know what I mean." Emmett looked up at Rosalie clearly not catching on to her suttle way of saying she wanted some and he reluctantly grabbed her hand saying "fine" like a two year old who isn't getting his way. If only he were smarter he would know he was getting what he wanted. Oh well he will figure it out.

"So beautiful where were we?" Edward said with a seductive voice breaking me out of my reverie. I looked him up and down and I knew what he wanted. Edward Cullen, no virgin Edward Cullen, wanted to continue where we left off. He wanted to have sex with me and I unexpectedly was nervous. What if I wasn't any good and what if I some how messed his chances up for Bella? I couldn't ruin Twilight because of my own selfish desires and I couldn't let him regret this. Sensing my hesitation Edward began to speak again.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just never felt this way before. (Yes you have I thought) I mean if you don't feel the same and I am not all what you expected I understand. I just I don't want to scare you away, but I think I am falling in love with you. You're so different and so unique and I love it. You always keep me guessing and you always make me smile. I don't hate myself when I am with you and all I want is to make you as happy as you have made me. You don't have to even tell me you love me because I would just be happy with you liking me. You are so special to me."

I started chocking up and I didn't know what to do or say. But I didn't want to think about why this was wrong. All I wanted was to live in the moment and make love to Edward Cullen. I could figure out why my wishes were coming true and I could talk to Carlisle and get all the answers I needed, but making love to Edward Cullen I didn't know if that could wait. This was my dream come true and I would probably never have a chance like this again so I needed to grab a hold of it, but where would I start. I mean I half expected him to be all broody prude, but still so loveable Edward and he just wasn't. I mean sure he was still loveable and still had those traits I loved about his character, but it was like he felt free and he just wanted to live in the moment. I was clearly over thinking this and I mean sure it had technically only been two days sense I was here, but I loved Edward Cullen and I think no I knew he loved me. Screw over thinking it.

**Author note: So yeah I know I said questions with Carlisle in this chapter and I will get to it, but I decided to go a different route don't know if I am in love with this chapter, but I am just going to do it. In case you all were wondering there is a method to my madness and yeah I hope you like this so far I promise next chapter will be better.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Side note: I don't have a beta and while I am sure the story would be better grammatically I am doing my best. I know it's not perfect, but as long as you guys enjoy it for the most part I am happy. It would be nice to have a beta, but sense I don't I have to make due with what I got. Just letting you know mature content is in my story as if you don't already know so if you too young or find lemons offensive I am warning you ahead of time.**

Ch. 5

Ok so I said screw over thinking it, but that doesn't mean I am not wondering if he is feeling just as nervous and as hesitant as I am. I mean technically this is post Bella/Renesme and Edward is a virgin. While I am not a virgin I was when I was this age in this body so apart of me remembers how nerve wrecking that can be. Not only are you experiencing sex with someone new for the first time, but also it is actually your first time. I wanted it to be perfect for Edward and me and I didn't want to rush it so I decided and maybe it was in total stupidity to wait. Yes I was going to make Edward Cullen, beautiful God like vampire wait for sex when he was so willing to do it. I just didn't know how to go about telling him that. I mean here I was standing in a hallway my back pressed up against the wall my front pressed up against Edward. I tasted his sweet tongue as he massaged mine tenderly and I could barely form a coherent thought. How was I going to break the news to him that maybe we should wait and that maybe just maybe it should be a little bit more special. I know, I'll just mumble it like an idiot between kisses. I know what your thinking and no I didn't intend to do that, but at the rate things were going with him, slowly trying to push his way to second base, I had to do something and fast. Because I would definitely be lost to the world and any rational thought would be gone.

"Edward…Mmmm….Edward….I think I think….we should….slow down." If he hadn't stopped kissing that sensitive spot on the back of my neck below my ear I would think he hadn't heard me, but he did and the loss of contact was almost unbearable.

"I'm so sorry Megan! I didn't mean to push you into anything you weren't ready for. We don't have to do anything I am content with just being able to kiss you without hurting you. I am just happy to know that you may feel even a quarter of what I feel for you. If time is what you need then time is what you shall have, but honestly love I am just happy to have you in my life."

"Edward please your already making this even harder for me to say lets wait. What with your taste and your touch and now your words…It's all too much. I want this to be perfect I want us to take the time to explore each other before we go through with the final act. I want that moment to be special not just for me, but for you. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you, but I want to do this right because you're worth it."

Edward smiled and nodded, but not before telling me that he loved me and that no matter where we were in the moment when we finally did give our bodies to one another it would be perfect. I think I melted even more then and I couldn't help, but smile like a love struck teenager because in this moment and this place that is what I was. A love struck teenager who just happened to be like a vampire and in love with one at the same time. Coming to that realization I of course was still smiling like a goofy idiot when I begin to notice Edward deep in thought. Hmm I wonder….and then it happened. I wished for something yet again whether it was accidental or not I immediately started to freak out.

"She's so beautiful and so bold. I have never met anyone as fascinating as her. I have never longed for someone in this way as I have for her. My virtue is all I have left to give her and I would give it to her without hesitation, but what if I don't please her? She said that she'd like to try other things, but when? I wish I knew her boundaries and what she desired most. Why can't I read her mind?"

He wasn't speaking to me that much I knew to be true he was thinking and apparently that was what he was thinking about. I am such an idiot I can't believe I unintentionally just wished to know what Edward was thinking in that moment and now I had my answer. More thoughts starting swarming in his mind of all the things he knew about sex and foreplay…the bases….anything and everything, but surprisingly it wasn't perverted it was beautiful. His mind was thinking of us lovingly doing each and everything he could think of to do in the ultimate act of love. I couldn't take much more of this so I responded to his first thoughts from earlier.

"Edward are you worried about making love to me? Because if you are then please don't worry….You will be a wonderful lover and I know this because I love you and when you kiss me you already make me feel so alive. I know its only natural to worry about how it will be, but trust me your not alone I have fears to, performance anxiety so to speak. As far as the boundaries go I think exploring our bodies isn't out of the question just not penetration. Unless of course you aren't ok with that?" I smiled knowingly hearing him freak out in his head. He seemed to think I had heard his thoughts still he couldn't help thinking about being able to explore my body with his and he seemed to be just fine with that.

Apparently that's where my mind reading ability went south because I co no longer "hear" Edward. Maybe it was because I had only wished to be able to read his mind in that moment. Who knows, but this whole wishing thing could seriously be the key to everything. The only problem was I wasn't sure I was ready to divulge that information to Edward, Carlisle, or any of the Cullen's. I mean it wasn't like I didn't trust them just like I thought that if I had somehow acquired a power of wishful thinking so to speak then maybe they would all want things I wasn't prepared to wish for like for instance me being able to go home. I wasn't ready for that yet even though I knew it was the right thing, I just couldn't bare the thought of leaving Edward now and I wouldn't. So mentally I decided to keep mum about my other wishes and hope it would go unnoticed by Carlisle and the others. For now I was ready to get back to business or pleasure I should say.

I didn't know how to go about saying what I wanted to try and what I wanted to do and I didn't know what he was comfortable with to keep up his control so I thought that maybe I would just show him. I took a deep breath then exhaled and timidly made my way over to Edward who was standing before me stunned. I put my hands around his neck and looked up at him through my lashes blushing a little and he smiled his crooked smile. I couldn't wait any longer so I brought my lips up to Edward almost immediately slipping my tongue in his all too willing mouth. I lapped my tongue with his tasting his sweet nectar. He was better then anything I had ever tasted and my body started to have a mind of its own. I shyly begin to run my fingers down his chest as I kissed him. I wanted to caress his body, but his damn shirt was in the way so it had to go. Desperate times call for desperate measure so without any hesitation this time I ripped his shirt off with my newfound vampire strength and begin massaging his pecks and chest without abandon.

In a hoarse voice, hoarse for Edward that is he began to speak as I planted wet open mouth kisses on his neck and collarbone. "Megan oh my wow that feels so good. I don't know if I will be able to control myself. I don't know if I can be as gentlemanly as I should be. I just can't help, but want more and I don't want to overstep my bounds, but I….I….I don't want you to stop. Please don't stop touching me."

Edward Cullen was beginning me almost panting for me and I couldn't help, but feel more confident so I begin to explore his chest and nipples with my mouth and tongue. Lovingly I kissed and licked my way down to his beautiful bare chest and found his nipples I took them into my mouth gently and begin to like and suck on them. He was moaning by that time his hands were caught in my hair holding me almost desperately to his chest. Not wanting to hurt him, but still feeling a little bit more daring I begin to nibble on his nipples and that earned me another high pitched moan and a couple of oh god's. After a little bit of more licks, sucks, and nibbles to his now erect nipples I decided to make my way down south to his stomach and happy trail. I stayed there for a little while planting kisses and licking my way down. I knew that what I was about to do might shock Edward so I took my time gradually working my way down. I stopped kissing him when I reached the edge of his now tight pants and I looked up at him with the most seductively vulnerable look on my face asking for permission. He looked down at me with love and helplessness and I took that as a sign that I was granted access to his forbidden fruit. So I undid the button to his pants and begin to undue his zipper to spring him free when his hand caught mine.

"Megan as much as I want this you don't have to do this. I don't want to make you do anything that would seem degrading and I don't want you to think that I need this from you. You have already given me so much pleasure and I don't want you to think that you have to this."

"Edward I want to do this please let me. Its not degrading if its done in love and I just want to taste you….taste all of you. Will you let me taste you Edward?"

Edward stared down at me having an internal battle in his mind, but inevitably he gave in probably not wanting to deny me my request. So without further ado I pulled his pants down taking them off eagerly and looked straight ahead at the now silk red boxers before me. Edward was definitely standing at attention and his boxers were straining to hold himself inside. I was a little bit intimidated by what lied beneath those silk red boxers because from what it looked like Edward was not small. In fact Edward was very well endowed thankfully though I didn't have a gag reflex and I was so turned on that all my fears washed away as I allowed myself to give into the moment. Gripping his boxers without any hesitation I stripped them down to his feet breaking eye contact with his bulge for a moment so that I could safely discard his undergarments without loosing all composure. I glanced up at him in all his glory and I was taken aback by how beautiful every part of him was. I didn't want him to feel scrutinized so I quickly caressed his beautiful tip with my tongue basking in the taste of him.

"Mmmm Edward you taste so good. I can't wait to taste more of you." I said huskily lapping his tip and making my way down to his shaft with my tongue. Not wanting to tease him any longer I took all his manhood in my mouth earning a squeak from Edward. I smiled inwardly as I worked my mouth and tongue all over his beautiful penis. I begin to bob my head on his member and I sucked almost feverishly. I loved the taste of his swollen manhood in my mouth as I devoured him setting a good rhythm as I went up and down. I could hear the moans and the growls of pleasure when I came up and swirled my tongue on his tip loving him the only way I could now. He was starting to come undone as I heard him speaking almost incoherently.

"Oh my….wow….I never…..wow…..Megan….I….Love…you…..your….mouth….." Edward moaned. "….Heaven….please….oh….I….think….."

I knew in that moment that Edward was going to have his first orgasm from a girl orally and I decided to make it the best damn orgasm he ever had. So I bobbed my head faster making love to his member and carefully grazed my teeth on him making him scream in pure ecstasy. That I think was what did it because in that moment he screamed my name and his dick started to twitch in my mouth letting his cum spew into my mouth. I took it drinking it all in and when there was no more left I gently licked his now sensitive dick. I was about to look up at him when suddenly he attacked me startling me at first until I felt my back pressed to the floor and naked Edwards's body on top of mine. Before I knew it he was kissing me and I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, but normally guys didn't do that after receiving a blowjob. I smiled in his lips as he eagerly began to make his way down to my chest neck.

"Now you" he whispered in between kisses. I was sort of shocked to say the least I mean I knew he loved what I did to him, but now he wanted to return the favor.

"Edward….you don't have to baby. I mean I just wanted to please you and that was enough for me. Besides my love I don't think I can be naked here with you without being tempted to take you right here and now. And as much as I want that I still think we should wait."

"Oh we will wait." He said quickly getting up and standing before me slipping his boxers on. "Problem solved my love. Now I want to see you all of you and I want to taste you. Please Megan I need to do this."

Just like him I couldn't say no so I smiled and nodded giving him permission to do with me what he would with his mouth and hands. He was actually a little bit more hesitant as he looked me in the eyes slowly taking off my clothes one by one. Shirt gone….bra gone….pants gone….underwear……gone. If I wasn't so turned on in that moment I would have been a little self conscious, but I didn't want my self-esteem to ruin this perfect moment. I looked up at his face watching him take in my naked form little by little and his breathing begin to pick up. He sounded as though he was hyperventilating and his eyes were roaming over all of me as if he wanted to take in everything and commemorate it to memory. When his eyes finally met mine he said only one word "perfection" and he begin to kiss me. His kisses were gentle at first loving even and then they became more urgent. Breaking away from my mouth he begin to place chaste kisses on my neck and collarbone till he reached my awaiting mounds. Coyly he placed his now trembling hands on my breasts and began to massage them bringing his head down to them. He darted his tongue down to my right nipple and lapped it once, twice, and then a third time earning a moan from me. Apparently that was enough for him because he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it nibbling it affectionately.

Not wanting to leave the other nipple attention less he hastily started to suck, nib and lick my nipple further arousing me more. Abruptly he stopped licking my nipple and I was groaning in the loss of contact as he looked up at me. His eyes were black, but not from the hunger blood could only cure, but from lust. "Your arousal smells absolutely succulent I can't wait any longer to taste you my love." Edward finally spoke ending my curiosity at his abrupt stop. Now I begin to feel the blush come up to my cheeks and I couldn't help it. He just chuckled lightly and started to kiss his way down to my stomach and it felt so amazing. He kissed everywhere and anywhere, loving me with his lips and tongue he stopped again when he had reached my pelvic bone. He looked up at me silently begging for permission with his eyes and I couldn't help the words that escaped my lips.

"Please Edward. Please don't stop. I want you to taste me."

Needing no more reassurance he dove right in. Licking me at first, teasing me for sure, and smirking up at me as he noticed my hips start to buck to his lips. He clearly new that I wanted his tongue and he was no longer going to make me wait to have it. He started lapping up my folds slowly at first then faster and faster. He held my hips down as I begin to thrust my pussy on his mouth. I could feel his tongue at my entrance and I relished in the thought of apart of him being inside me. He entered me for the first time and I gasped. Silently hoping he would continue and boy did he continue. He was working his tongue rapidly inside my pussy and I begin to scream his name as well as some other obscenities. He was making love to me with his mouth and I couldn't help, but love every second of his surprisingly strong tongue. I thought I was going to cum right then, but I wanted to prolong the sensations so I held back a little loving the feel of him. Sensing my need to lengthen the pleasure Edward begin to take his tongue out of my glistening hole and blow on it.

"You taste so good Megan better then anything I have ever tasted. You're so beautiful my love. Won't you cum for me? I want to taste your sweet juices as you release inside my mouth. Maybe you would like me to try something else." He said speaking into my throbbing pussy.

Before I could get a word in etch wise he wrapped his mouth around my sensitive bundle of nerves and begin to suck and lick it at the same time almost sending me over the edge. He sucked and licked me while I screamed his name trembling and moaning from the satisfaction he was giving to me. I was almost there and he knew it so he did the one thing that I knew would set me off. He began to nibble on my clit as he sucked it frantically. That was all it took.

"Oh fuck Edward….I…I'm coming for you baby…I love you."

I didn't just cum I came hard. It was by far the best orgasm I ever had in my life. While I was coming Edward was consuming my juices as if his life depended on it and holding my shaky legs as I convulsed underneath him. He truly was amazing and I couldn't help, but love him more. Just as I was coming down from my amazing orgasm I looked down to see Edward smirking at me. Sure he was amazing and I loved him, but now I think he was a little bit cocky. He had every right to be though and I couldn't find it in myself to care about that in fact it only turned me on more.

Sensing my arousal Edward began to chuckle and speak. "You know that is the most intoxicating scent I have ever smelled and tasted. I think I am going to be on a Megan diet for at least a week. But I am afraid that if we don't get up now the others will find us in a very compromising position." Sensing my question before I asked it he spoke some more. "There on there way over….all of them….they only about ten minutes away and we should probably get dressed because as much as I love seeing you naked spread out before me I don't think I could handle anyone else seeing you this way."

"Edward that was amazing it sucks we have to put our clothes on, but I am sure Carlisle wants to talk to me and I haven't had a chance to meet him or Esme for that matter so to be continued." I smiled naughtily picking up my clothes with dread and beginning to put them on. I only got to my bra and panties as I looked up at a still only clad in boxers Edward.

"You know love they are going to smell you on me and me on you." Edward smirked.

"Well it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you baby." I replied with a wink.

"Not at all my love. I want them and everyone else to know that you are mine and I am yours."

And I was his now and I truly wanted to be his forever. After hearing such sweet words I couldn't help, but kiss him with all the love I had. I hadn't even bothered to put all my clothes on and neither had Edward so you can imagine how surprised I was to see him pull away from the kiss. But before I could ponder that any further I heard six very curious vampires about to burst through the door. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

**Authors note: I hope you like my lemony goodness lol. I honestly know I am not the best writer out there I just love to write. I recently lost my grandpa so it's kind of therapeutic for me to get shit out. I hope you all liked it, but if you didn't I am sorry.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Side note: I am happy to see some people have my story on their faves, but it would be nice to get some input. I would love to get some reviews from all of you it would make my day. Also it would be nice to hear from my readers as well as possibly return the favor to them. I would love to check out your work as well. Now on with the story**.

Ch. 6

"Well looky here….aren't you too a little cozy? Having some fun I see? This whole room reeks of sex….Megan you deflowered virgin boy. Finally!! I was beginning to wonder. Damn Jasper looked at the bod on her." Emmett said after entering the hallway and finding both Edward and me locked in each other's arms….in only our underwear.

My face begin to flush as I took in the scene of a now smirking Emmett, pissed off Rosalie, shocked Esme, curious Carlisle, uncomfortable Jasper, and a knowing Alice. I did my best to hide behind Edward and I looked down to the floor in blatant shame. I was so looking forward to meeting the rest of the Cullen's and making a good impression on them. Now they probably thought I was some whore who deflowered Edward. Great. Just as I was about to wallow in my own self pity I felt a calm spread over me, Jasper got to love that man, and Edwards fingers pulling my chin up to look into his worried eyes.

"Show some respect Emmett and for your information it is none of your business what me and Megan did. I have to deal with you and Rosalie and your sex games the least you could do is keep your mouth shut. Now can you guys give us a moment I need to speak to Megan alone? I would also like the chance for us to get dressed." Edward said making eye contact with me.

"I bet if we leave now they will probably go at it like Rabbits again." ::Slap:: "Ouch Rosie what was that for?" Emmett whined.

"For being you. Now why don't we give them some privacy and have a little respect." Rosalie replied.

"Uh sorry Megan, Edward I just couldn't help it I guess I should have thought about it before I said it." Emmett sighed taking Rosalie's hand reluctantly and leaving the room with the others in toe.

"You know I tried to stall, but they were just so eager to see you and meet Megan. I am sorry guys." Alice whispered as she walked away.

"It's ok Alice. Everything will be ok." Edward smiled still looking into my eyes with hope.

"Megan are you ok? You know they don't think anything bad of you it was just an awkward situation. There thoughts are all surprisingly positive except for Emmett's of course which you know without saying is naughty. If you worried about how this looks you don't have to worry. They will love you and besides we didn't do anything they haven't probably done themselves before. Not that that is at all comforting." Edward rambled obviously trying to make me feel better about the situation.

Seeing that the coast was clear and all the Cullen's had left I quickly got my clothes off the floor and got dressed still totally humiliated. I knew Edward wanted to speak to me, but I didn't want him to continue on in his lecture about how I could never be a disappointment. Let's be honest sometimes hearing things like that doesn't mean you actually believe them. So I decided to plant a happy façade on my face and grin and bear it as they say. I only hoped Edward would believe in the ruse.

"Edward I am just a little embarrassment and I know you mean well, but could we forget that little moment happened. I am okay and I just want to move on from that. I am not ashamed that we did what we did, but I just don't want our little peep show to ruin everything. Now can we please go see the others and face the music. I am sure Carlisle will want to talk with me more and give me some of his theories and I would love to meet Esme." I said slowly looking up into Edwards beautiful face.

He was noticeably uncertain, but he decided he wasn't going to push things further as he nodded and took my hand reassuringly leading me towards the others. I wasn't exactly basking in the after glow of our moment, but I wasn't going to let them know that. So I put on the best "I am a fucking friendly chick" smile that I could muster. When I saw them all sitting still as statues staring at me I could feel the perfect façade start to falter, but I had to be strong so instead I took in the appearance of mom and dad Cullen. Esme was truly beautiful just like the books and she exuded this motherly quality. Translation Esme was born to be a mother and I liked the way she looked at me as though I were a child that just needed some love and support. Carlisle, Mr. Golden ken doll, was nothing less then perfect and I wasn't surprised to see that, but I was surprised at how truly young they looked. It must have been really hard to keep up with the pretense of growing older when you are not actually aging. I was almost afraid to make eye contact with them, but of course with Jasper being there all my fears washed away and were replaced with bravery. It also helped to see the genuinely nice expressions on Esme and Carlisle's face.

Channeling some of that newfound bravery I decided to speak probably cutting Edward off in the process. "Hey Esme, Carlisle, it's so wonderful to meet you. While it was definitely not the way I saw us meeting, I am glad that I am finally meeting you. I assume you may have some questions and theories as to why I am here, as do I. I would love to hear more about you guys as well, but I will warn you now….I am far from perfect. I have a bad mouth, I'm not the most graceful person, and I often blurt out things before thinking. I hope that you will see underneath that all that I am not a bad person. I guess I just hope you give me a chance."

Esme was the first to speak "Sweet heart you don't have to be embarrassed or feel like we are judging you. I am sure you are a very special girl if our Edward loves you then we love you. Besides if swearing and clumsiness are your worse traits then I can only imagine what good traits you have. I guess what I am trying to say is welcome to the family."

I stared in shock mouthing a confused "thank you" and looked up at Carlisle expecting the backlash to start coming out of him. But surprisingly he was actually staring at Edward with a look of concern on his face. If I didn't see Edward nod more then once, might I add, I wouldn't have known what was going on. I don't think they realized that all of us were now catching onto there private conversation because when Edward turned to look at me he was a little embarrassed at the thought of being caught no doubt.

"Hey Edward while I find it kind of amusing that you and Carlisle really do have private conversation I think I speak for everyone when I say that we would like to be apart of this one too. Care to share what you have found out Carlisle I really am a little baffled as to how I got here and what this all might mean for me?"

"I am sorry love. I didn't mean to not include you. It's just a habit I guess, but I would really like it if Carlisle would explain to you what he has found out from his research. Carlisle will you tell her and the others what you have told me?"

"Sure Edward. I am very sorry Megan how inconsiderate of me. I realize now that you are probably very eager to find out what is going on and how you got here. Well I have searched around and I haven't come up with much, but I do have a personal theory of my own. You say that you made a wish while reading our story and it came true is that correct? (I nodded) Well, I don't know if this is at all accurate, we would have to test this theory out, but I think that maybe just maybe you have the power of wish. Meaning you wish for something and it comes true. Now I know that may seem a little far-fetched and I don't really have any other evidence to point me in that direction, but I believe it to be a strong possibility. Now I do have some other theories…"

Inwardly I crinched. Outwardly I nodded. Carlisle was wise I should have known he would find out how I got here, but I couldn't let him and the others know because I knew that all it would take was one wish and I could be gone. So I decided I would have to steer him away from that theory and onto another one.

"Carlisle I did consider that, but I have already wished for quite a few things and they did not come true. Although it was simple things like seeing Emmett dance around in a leotard with a tutu or Jessica packing on twenty-five pounds. Well as you know those things never happened and I really think it may be something else."

"What the hell" Emmett cried. But Carlisle cut him off.

"Perhaps, which brings me to my other theory. Your wish was what triggered some other force out there to bring you here. This force may have wanted you to experience something. Maybe to experience another world, another life and you are stuck here until you find what it is you are looking for. Now if this were what was happening and I think it may be, then that would mean that your body is going through changes to fit you into this world…our world….and that would explain why you are not exactly human and not exactly a vampire. Its as though you were stuck here between your world and ours and the only way for you to get back to your world is to find what it is you are looking for in ours."

"Well that does sound about right, but maybe just maybe I am meant to stay here because I think I have found what I have been looking for all along." I said while I turned and motioned towards Edward.

"That may be true, but until we know any more we can only help get you situated in our world and that unfortunately means helping you quench your thirst, attending high school, and being Bella. Do you think you could do that for now?"

"Carlisle if it helps I will do what ever I can to be near Edward. So yes I think I can."

Carlisle smiled at me and then nodded. He really was a very nice man and if I didn't love Edward and he didn't have Esme I would probably have a crush on him. I wanted to process all of this information and I still wanted to speak more with the Cullen's, but I couldn't help, but want to be alone with Edward. Sensing my feelings or should I say needs Jasper cleared his throat and spoke for the first time.

"Well I think that went well and I will do my best to help make the thirst easier for Megan, but I think I speak for Megan and Edward when I say we should probably hunt and give them some time alone. I am sure they have a lot to discuss and I for one would like to give them some much needed privacy."

Just as I was about to speak Edward cut me off this time "I know you are all eager to get to know Megan more and she is just as eager I am sure, but Jasper is right. You guys will have your time to talk and share, but I think it is crucial that Megan and me speak. I hope you all understand."

"Yeah sure Eddie we got you bro. Come on guys I feel like finding me a nice big grizzly. Mmm mmm good." Emmett chuckled rubbing his stomach playfully.

"It's Polar bears Emmett and they are endangered so that's a big no. Thank god you are so handsome because sometimes you say the dumbest things I have ever heard." Rosalie sighed dragging Emmett away.

The others laughed and cleared out slowly mouthing goodbyes. It wasn't until Alice turned and actually smirked up at Edward that my heart began to pound. Did Alice "see" something? Was it good? Or did she just smirk at Edward because of what happened earlier? I really hated over thinking and here I was doing it again. Why couldn't I just come out and ask him? I mean I could obviously do other things to him with my mouth, but when it came to simple things like speaking to him I could barely form a sentence sometimes.

"You know they will be back in about a weeks time and they are not really hunting, but visiting with friends in Denali sense we are not too far. If you are worried about Charlie as I said earlier Alice took care of that. Charlie assumes you went on a camping trip with her and her family she really is convincing when she wants to be. He never had a chance with that one. So we are completely alone and there is nothing that will stand in our way. I think this is the perfect time to talk, you know get things out in the open. I mean we have learned a lot of new things and I can't help, but wonder what you are thinking?"

"Edward I…" But before I could continue Edwards's lips were on mine. His hands gripped my hips pulling me closer to him. Edward Cullen was kissing me into sweet oblivion and I couldn't think, speak, or worry about a thing. His lips, his tongue, his body pressed against me that was all that mattered now in this moment. I didn't want to talk all I wanted was to be close to Edward, but Edward must have had other ideas because he started to pull away looking into my eyes. He was panting for air he didn't need and I was silently begging him not to break the connection we had. But a lass our embrace was broken and Edward was now searching my face for something. It must have seriously bothered him that he could not read my mind. If he could he would know how cold I felt now that his hands were not on me and how afraid I was to actually talk to him about everything. I knew it was inevitable, but I still hoped no I prayed that Edward would still want me after we spoke.

"Megan I want you to know something. I want you to know that as much as I love you and want you, that I only want what's best for you more. I want you to be happy, but I don't want to lose the moments we have together even if you could be pulled back into your world at any moment. I want us to live like there is no tomorrow, but I still want you to have the chance at a normal life. I know neither one of us expected this to happen, but this isn't your life to live. You have a life that never included me, well at least not in the physical sense, and I just want you to be able to have that life again. Still I can't help, but want to keep you here with me. I am a essentially a selfish creature so I covet what is not mine, but I promise I will help you in any way I can."

"Edward I love you and I want you. I want you forever. You are what I was looking for and I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you. I want us to be together always. I never ever wanted to be without you. I just wish you knew how happy you have made me and how fulfilled I finally feel. I always felt like there was this void in my life, till you came along and made everything hole. If you are selfish then so am I because I literally covet something that was never meant to be mine and I can't help, but not care. Because in this moment and in this time all I see is you. You are my everything."

I knew that this could end in heartbreak and I knew that I was too far a long to care, but I had to convince Edward. I had to let him know that we were ok. Slowly Edward stood and made his way down to a beautifully sleek brown piano. I wanted to avoid this avoid him so I looked everywhere, but at him. In that moment I took in everything. The house we were in was made of wood and barely furnished, but quaint. There wasn't much furniture two black leather couches, a glass table in the middle and off to the side a piano. I began to take in everything I could in that moment then unwillingly made eye contact with the man who was about to break my heart. He looked up at me and all the worry washed away from my face. He was smirking at me and while it gave me hope it also kind of annoyed me.

"Your wondering where we are aren't you love? You know I never did get a chance to tell you, but I suppose you should know where you will be staying for a week now. You're in Alaska. A city called Funny River to be exact. We have a cottage here; there is not much furniture just a bed upstairs, two couches, table, and this piano. It's because we have recently purchased this land and Esme hasn't had a chance to decorate. The closest neighbor to us is miles and miles away so you won't have to worry about temptation or anything. Tell me love, are you feeling thirsty or are you ok for now?" He began to play the piano looking up at me for a reply.

I didn't feel the ache in my throat that I felt earlier, but I did feel the ache in my heart as I shook my head no and he motioned for me to sit beside him. His music was truly captivating. I watched in awe as he grazed his fingers softly over the piano composing the most beautiful melody I have ever heard. I couldn't help, but sing to it. His music called to me just like he did. I closed my eyes letting the music take over me as I sang of love and devotion.

_I am so tired of being misunderstood, _

_To never be seen for the good_

_All my fears of loneliness subside_

_Because you are here by my side_

_I never knew I could find a love so true_

_I never thought I'd ever make it through_

_You are all I need and all I ever desired_

_For it is you that makes me feel so inspired_

_I am so tired of having so much fear_

_To never know that my future is clear_

_All my love is locked up deep inside_

_Because you I don't feel I have to hide_

_I never knew I could find a love so true_

_I never thought I'd ever make it through_

_You are all I need and all I ever desired_

_For it's you that makes me feel so inspired_

_I am so tired of all the time we wasted_

_To never know how good it was till I tasted_

_All my heart and soul belongs to you now_

_Because you made me take my final bow_

_I never knew I could find a love so true_

_I never thought I'd ever make it through_

_You are all I need and all I ever desired_

_For it's you that makes me feel so inspired_

_And I will always love you now and forever_

_My heart is yours through each endeavor_

When it was over I opened my now tear stained eyes to looked at a now amazed Edward. I couldn't help, but smile and quickly wiped my tears away looking down away from his scrutiny. But Edward would have none of that as he lifted my chin up so that my eyes were now staring back into his.

"That was so beautiful. Your voice before when you sing in the truck that day I first met you it was beautiful, but I didn't know that it could do this to me. It's almost as if my heart started to beat again, almost as if we were meant to make music together. Did you feel it too? How in sync we are with one another?"

"Edward I thought it was just me?"

I stared at in disbelief searching for the punch line, but this wasn't a joke. He felt it, what I felt, and now I couldn't help, but let the tears flow. Almost as if on cue he began to kiss the tears away taking my face in his hands and just comforting me. He gradually brought his lips to mine and initiated a kiss, but it wasn't just any kiss, it was pure devotion. The passion, the intensity of our love, it was all almost too much to bare. Reluctantly he broke away from the kiss, but not before telling me he loved me. I couldn't help, but smile and let myself drown in it because no matter what happened I knew that Edward Cullen loved me and that was all that mattered to me now.

**Authors note: Yes I did write that song no I don't think it's very good. I wrote it in a matter of ten minutes so go easy on me lol. But this chapter was more fluff then anything else….don't worry Cullen's will be back shortly…..and there will be interesting questions being asked and answer. Please review and let me know what you think so far it helps me to get another chapter out faster.**


	8. Chapter 7

Side note: Yay the Cullen's will be back and Megan will have some questions. You don't have to review if you don't want to, but it would be nice.

I was floating on cloud nine until I realized that my body was extremely exhausted and night had come and gone in almost an instant. Edward Cullen may have loved me, but I'll be damned if the human left in me wasn't tired. I needed sleep, but I didn't want to slumber instead I wanted to bask in the love I now felt ten times more with Edward. Seeing that I was forcing back a yawn, Edward reluctantly suggested that I sleep and his promises of another night like the one we had just had, made me succumb. True to his words Edward and I made more nights like the ones we had before. It wasn't about exploring our bodies it was just about being together and learning all my body could manage to let us learn about each other without the disruption of sleep.

It had been three days sense I last saw the Cullen's sense I last tasted blood and I was both eager and thirsty so Edward reluctantly agreed to take me out for a hunt. The only clothing I really had with me was the clothing Alice mysteriously left for me and seeing as how I did not want to run the risk of being caught outside in only Edwards boxers and button down shirt I unwillingly put the clothes on. It was a pink long sleeve shirt with a V-neck and tight I would say too tight black skinny jeans. I wasn't exactly happy with the pink shirt, but I decided that I wouldn't have to kill Alice Cullen because at least she didn't leave me pink pants. As I made my way down the stairs to embark on my hunting expedition I noticed Edward had changed into a black fitted long sleeve shirt with kaki pants. He looked so yummy I wanted to eat him up hunting journey be damned.

"Hey there sexy. You look so damn edible right now. Are you sure we have to go hunting because I may just want to take you up on that offer of going on the Megan diet only I want to be on the Edward diet."

"You really do have too much faith in my control and it seems that you are reading my thoughts as well, but Megan as much as I want you we can't ignore your hunger. I want you to be able to go out in the real world when we get back to Forks and be able to hunt animals and not accidentally kill any humans. Believe me you don't come back from something like that and I don't want that for you. So while your body calls to me, your thirst comes first and it simply is something I can not ignore."

"Yes well I guess your right especially when you word it like that, but I want you to go easy on me and don't laugh at me when I fuck it up. I mean I haven't exactly been out lately like this whatever I am and I have never had to hunt for my food so um go easy on me."

"Of course love, but just so you know hunting is fairly easy when you let your instincts take over I am sure you will do just fine. I just worry about your control amongst the humans and more importantly amongst Charlie I mean you only have so long here till we have to go back."

"I know Edward it just fucking sucks that I have to worry about all of this I mean I wish hunting animals would come so natural to me and I would not hunger for human blood."

Once the words were uttered out of my lips I smiled. Edward had been nodding in understanding until he saw my smile and his expression was perceptibly a curious one. He was probably wondering how one minute I seemed so hesitant and agitated and the next I was smiling. Well I didn't want him to know that I could have possibly fixed our little dilemma just by wishing for something. Man I really needed to stop with this wishing thing because I could seriously do more damage then I wanted, but then again a wish that is helpful to others and not just me couldn't be bad.

"Love I see your smiling when just a moment ago you were worried. Is everything ok? You seem a bit distracted now?"

"Yes Edward everything is fine I just have a feeling that you are right and who knows maybe it will come natural to me. I mean I am after all something different and if this is possible then who knows what else is."

When Edward and I finally made our way outside and descended in some of the wooded territory I was mesmerized by this place. It was beautiful and while it wasn't exactly snowing I could still smell the snow approaching. Alaska truly was a magnificent place with its land it was much more beautiful then Forks. There was lots of green here like Forks, but also lots of blue as the lakes were almost clear and refreshing. I couldn't help, but be in awe of the mountains and the beautiful blue sky. Edward assured me that the weather wouldn't always be so clear today so he would be safe from the sun's exposure.

I was both relieved and a little disappointed that we weren't near any other Funny River residents because I wanted to put my wish power to the test, but then again I didn't want to run the risk of hurting an innocent person. As we descended more into the woods surrounded by beautiful trees and grazing land I couldn't help, but feel the serenity I had here. I took a deep breath, breathing it all in when I noticed that same stingy scratch my throat had. I was thirsty and something smelled rather appealing so I let my instincts take over not even bothering to let Edward ease me into it and took off running toward the delectable scent. Edward must have been caught off guard because by the time he reached me I was staring hungrily at a Caribou.

The Caribou was rather intimidating it was easily around 600 pounds and at least five feet tall as most Reindeer are, but I knew I could take it down easily and as I rushed towards it I let my hunger take over. I charged it to the ground tackling it easily and before it could fight back or see what hit em I buried my mouth in its furry jugular. First I pierced my teeth through the fur and then I begin to suck the life out of this now poor defenseless creature. When I drew the blood out of the animal taking every last drop eagerly I heard a sharp hitch of breath beside me. Edward had been standing there watching me and he looked just as shocked as I felt when I realized I had now devoured an animal. Disgusted with myself I unlatched my lips from the corpses body and threw it to the side wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and holding my knees to my chest.

Breaking me out of me trauma Edward started to speak. "Love that was by far the most disturbing thing I ever witnessed. I am so sorry you had to go through it, but if it makes you feel better it wasn't watching you consume the animal so easily that disturbed me most it was watching you pass the human scent and head straight for the Caribou without any hesitation. I am very perplexed by how you could so effortlessly train your bloodlust to follow the animal instead of the human I mean its as if your mind didn't even register the humans at all."

"I, I didn't mean to kill it like that I just did as you said and let me instincts take over me. I didn't even register any other scent except this one and it was so strong and intoxicating I couldn't help, but latch on to it."

" It's ok it will all be ok sweet heart we should go though my love we will have to talk with the others about this they will be waiting for us. Apparently Alice saw something and they decided to come back a little early. We will figure all of this out soon enough don't you worry."

Seeing my hesitation Edward moved to pick me up and for once I did not argue with that because I knew deep down I couldn't walk or move as I was still in shock. My brain wanted to process everything, but my body wouldn't catch up and as I felt Edwards strong hands wrapped around me bridal style and the wind in my hair I couldn't help, but feel relieved.

We stopped abruptly and I realized we must have been at the house so I reluctantly let Edward set me down and grabbed hold of his hand walking towards the door. When I entered the others were all seated before Alice, Esme, and Rosalie on the black leather couch; Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper seated on the floor in front of them. They were all staring up at me expectantly and I couldn't help, but let out a very nervous giggle.

Carlisle was the first to speak as Edward wrapped his arms around me soothingly. "Megan it seems you have both exceeded our expectations and surprised us. Alice had a vision that you would have a hard time hunting and would in fact come across Humans that you could not resist and fortunately when we were about to stop Edward from the hunt she had another vision. Alice maybe you better explain the vision yourself as you are the one who saw it."

"Sure Carlisle. Megan the vision at first was of you attacking the humans and draining them dry, then realizing what you have done you broke down in Edwards's arms. Your pain was almost so unbearable that when I saw the vision Jasper had to calm me down because as you can imagine it was very intense, but then as he was calming me down and I was telling the others of my vision I had another vision. You were smiling up at Edward when you took a deep breath following on pure instinct to the Caribou and easily taking it down while ignoring the human scent you passed by. If I didn't know any better I would have thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but here you are now still rather shaken up, but with no human blood on your breath. I don't know how this is possible, but it seems as though you have complete control amongst humans and only crave the blood of animals. By the way that color pink looks absolutely gorgeous on you it really brings the blonde out of you hair."

"Uh thanks Alice I think." I timidly smiled.

"So what you are trying to say is that Megan is immune to human blood and will only hunt animal blood? How is that even possible?" Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes that's exactly what were saying and we don't know why that is, but you can bet I will find out. In the mean time though we don't see Megan as a threat to other humans and we don't see why she can't mingle in society just as easily as we do if not easier." Carlisle smiled up at me.

"Well hey in that case all is well with the world and I don't even have to worry about being tempted. So yeah can we drop this all for now I still feel a little bit weirded out by how I just killed that Caribou so effortlessly. Besides there are things I have been dying to ask all of you and I am sure there may be questions you have for me." I said quickly eagerly trying to avoid the subject of another weird occurrence with me.

"Um sure love of course we will be glad to answer any and all of your questions, but are you sure you don't want to talk about all these things that have been occurring with you? I mean I just want what's best for you, but I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to us." Edward heaved a sigh.

"Yes baby I know you care, but for now can we drop this I have a lot of questions I have always been wondering about all of you and I would really like the chance to forget about all the things I have to worry about right now. I mean we are on a little sabbatical so I say we have some fun plus this could be considered educational for me."

"Very well love, but we are not going to avoid this subject forever in fact we will have to discuss this sooner then later. For now though you may ask your question I know we are all eager to see what you've been wondering about."

"Well I guess I will make this easier on all of you and ask an easy question what is it that you like about being a vampire?"

Rosalie went first. "Well as you know I didn't choose this life and if I had the choice I would choose humanity, but I suppose I do like that we are not as fragile as humans are. So the durability is what I like most about being a vampire.

Emmett was next. "Well that is definitely a plus Rose, but I say the strength is what I love most. I mean we can kick some serious ass plus its such a rush to be able to do the things we can do."

I laughed at Emmett then turned to Esme awaiting her answer next. "Well those are all very interesting choices, but I am afraid mine is quite boring. I like that we are able to move around as often as we do and see the places we see. In a nutshell I like that we are able to see the world with no time limit, but it still would be nice to be able to settle down in one place."

"I see what you mean Esme, but I don't think that was a boring answer it was what you like most about being what you are and there is nothing wrong with that." I replied reassuringly.

Carlisle spoke next breaking Esme and me out of our reverie. "Well you know I love to show you the world my love, but I also love to help others save lives so to speak. I am very thankful that with my heightened senses I can save more lives in a more efficient way then most doctors can. In addition to that I can also keep on saving more lives because it's not like I am going to get any older or die even."

Always the doctor and the saint Carlisle never seized to amaze me with his compassion and I found myself feeling even guiltier that is until Jasper's calming affect came into play. I smiled and couldn't help, but be thankful for him being here.

Alice must have sensed something too because she begin to speak next. "Well I love that I had the chance to meet Jasper and have forever with him, but I think I like the fact that I can see endless era's of fashion and not have to worry about growing too old to wear them. Nothing says eww like a middle aged woman wearing clothing a teenager would wear."

I smiled of course Alice would say something so utterly ridiculous about clothing, but I liked that she mentioned Jasper first because it only meant that he was the one thing that remained a constant in her world.

As if on cue Jasper smiled and begin to talk. "My answer is similar to Alice's sure clothing is important to my little fire cracker, but to me she is why I exist so if that's what makes her happy then that's what makes me happy. It's a bonus that she happens to look really good in whatever era of clothing she wears." He winked at Alice and she giggled.

Last, but not least was Edward and I knew he would have the chance to have a well thought out answer so I waited anticipating what he would say.

"Well until recently I would have said it would be the speed because when I am running my thoughts are free and my head is clear, but now my answer would be different. With you here I have experienced things I never thought was possible and I know now that it is because I am a vampire that I have met you and while I have hated my existence for so long I don't think I could hate it anymore because it brought you to me."

"That's so sweet Edward, you are just too good to be true, and all of you really know how to make a girl smile. I really love being here and being with you. I know that you guys aren't use to someone asking you so many questions so if it gets to be a little uncomfortable please don't hesitate to tell me." I said with tears filling up my eyes. Edward truly was amazing and so were all the Cullen's I really never wanted to leave them, but apart of me knew that deep down I would have too because this was Bella Swan's life not mine.

"Hey no crying over there its not hard to answer a couple of questions besides its not every day that we meet someone as excited as you are to know all about us. I think its really rather flattering if I do say so myself." Esme smiled making me blush a little.

"Yeah ask away we don't have to hide nothing from you besides I like a little attention. Just ask my Rosie." Emmett beamed.

Seeing that the others were nodding and clearly waiting for the next question I sighed and decided to be bold. "If you had the chance to be human again what would be the one thing you would want?" I pushed out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and awaited the anger, but it never came.

"Well Megan you seem to know a lot about us from these books you say we are in, so I gather you know that what I would want the most is a baby. I will never know what its like to have a child growing in my womb, to see the child grow up before my eyes, but if I could have humanity again that would be the one thing I want most." Rosalie smiled sadly and I just sort of nodded because I knew she would always long for a child, but never have one of her own.

"If I could give Rosalie that I would and she knows that, but what I guess I feel I am missing out on most is sports. If I were human that would be the one thing in this world that would make me happy, the chance to play sports, to be on the NFL or even get a scholarship in a nice college, that would be nice." Emmett looked sad for a moment then in an instant a smile was plastered on his face. "Then again most humans have injuries during sports and they end up not being able to play for long so I guess it comes in handy to be a vampire because I can always play sports with my brothers and never have to worry about that."

I smiled leave it to Emmett to make an impossible dream positive. He really was very charismatic and even in the darkest of times I could see where the Cullen's would need him.

Next was Esme and something told me I already knew what her answer would be. "Well as you all know I said earlier that I would like to travel, but that settling down would be nice. I imagine if I were human I would find a place that I really loved and just settle down with my family and the man I love, but sense that can never happen I am content with being with my family and being with Carlisle making lives for ourselves where ever we can."

"Esme my love you truly are amazing and great minds do think alike as I would love to settle down too and open up my own hospital treating those more in need, but without the resources to be taken care of." Carlisle grinned up at Esme and they were lost to the world in there own moment with one another not wanting to disrupt them I motioned towards a bouncy Alice.

"Me, well, I guess if I were human, not that I remember much about it, but if I were I would finally open up my own clothing line and I wouldn't have to hide from the public eye as I wouldn't have to worry about them wondering why I don't age. I guess I will just have to settle for designing everyone else's clothing and now yours as well." She giggled and I couldn't help, but let the dread pass me by and grin.

"I know you all think that I would be happy just to have my own emotions to worry about, but as you know when I was human I was a soldier and I guess apart of me misses that. I don't like that there is war, but world peace seems like something that will never happen and I wish I could still fight for my country. I wish I could still be a soldier and if I were human again that is what I would want most."

"I must say I didn't see that one coming Jasper, but I know how much fighting for what you believe in means to you so I guess I am not surprised. I wish I could give you that to you, but you already know that sweetheart." Alice said looking lovingly at her husband.

"I do darling and don't you worry your pretty little head about it because I much rather have you then anything else in this world." Jasper grinned from ear to ear and Alice just chuckled.

"Well last, but not least Edward what is it you would want or do if you could be human again?" I asked hesitantly feeling slightly nervous.

"I know a lot of you probably expect a different more complex answer out of me, but its simple really if I had the chance to be human again I would move somewhere sunny. Sure I'd love to have children, maybe play sports, settle down somewhere, or even help the less fortunate, but what I miss most about being human is being able to walk outside when the sun is shinning and not have to worry about others seeing me as a freak."

I just stared at Edward as did the others and I couldn't help, but feel sad. He just wanted something that people every day seemed to take for granted and it broke my heart a little.

Probably sensing the longing in everyone's mind Edward started to converse again. "I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to find out what other questions Megan has in store for us. So what's next my love?"

I blushed as seven vampires looked up at me expectantly and I took in the emotions on each of their faces very carefully. Sadness, longing, curiosity, regret, love, obliviousness, and optimism. Seven very different emotions and seven very different souls awaiting my next question. Things were definitely going to get a little bit more personal before they got better.

Authors note: I don't know if I love the beginning of this story, but I do know that I like where this is going I just hope you all do too. Now there will be more questions next chapter I had to break it up and let it sit with you guys so far.


End file.
